


Hope of a Hero

by OIMDIL13



Series: Supergirl Rewrite [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers sister bonding, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Fluff, Lena and Winn BroTP, Long Distance AU, Protective Lena, Season/Series 01, Some angst but not really, idk honestly this is so much bigger than i planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: Every hero has something that drives them. Something that gives them the strength to carry on when things get tough. Something to keep them from flying off the handle. For Supergirl, for Kara, that something is Lena Luthor.
Or the long distance au no one asked for but I wrote anyway.





	1. Date Night Interrupted (Pilot)

CHAPTER ONE: DATE NIGHT INTERUPPTED (PILOT)

Kara made her way to her desk at CatCo with a smile on her face. Which honestly, wasn’t out of the ordinary for her but today it was especially bright. The reason behind it being that one Lena Luthor was currently on her way to National City for a weeklong stay. It had been months since she had last seen her girlfriend face to face and Kara was beyond excited.

Winn, of course, noticed her attitude and commented on it.

“That’s a brighter smile than normal, today. Got a hot date or something?” The IT guy asked after he was done rambling on about aliens. Kara rolled her eyes when he awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Yes, actually. Lena is coming to town tonight.” Kara’s smile grew even brighter as she spoke but before anything else could be said Kara heard Ms. Grant in the elevator. “She’s coming.”

Ms. Grant didn’t seem to notice her happier than normal attitude, or if she did she didn’t comment on it. Instead she just sent her to pick up the new layout from the art department which lead to a very awkward encounter with James Olsen.

Sometime later, Kara found herself at her apartment staring at her clothes. Lena was coming and she wanted look her best for her. They were going to a club for a little while and then would be returning to the apartment for some long awaited alone time.

Kara smiled as her mind drifted back to the day she and Lena met.

 

 

_“Oof!” Lena Luthor had not expected suddenly collide with something that was as hard as stone and sent her sprawling on the sidewalk on her way to get some coffee before the meeting she was meant to be attending. Looking up she was even more surprised to see that she had run into a woman who didn’t seem at all bothered by the contact. Instead she stood there, her hands reaching up to push the frames of her glasses on to her face._

_“Oh, my gosh. I’m so sorry. Are-are you okay?” She offered her hand to Lena to help her up._

_“It’s quite alright.” Lena took the offered hand and felt herself get pulled to her feet by the surprisingly strong woman. “Just a bit, um, disorienting.”_

_“Wow, I’m so sorry. I’m running late and I have no idea how to get to this place and oh God Ms. Grant is going to kill me.”_

_“Grant, as in Cat Grant?” Lena asked the now rambling woman as she brushed herself off._

_“Yes. Sorry. I’m Kara Danvers, I’m Cat Grants personal assistant.” She offered her hand again, this time for a polite handshake._

_“Yes, I heard she was in town. In fact, she should be at the meeting I was heading too. Do you mind if I walk with you? Since you don’t seem to know the way?” Lena suddenly found herself on the receiving end of a beaming smile._

_“That would be great, actually. Thank you…”_

_“Lena, Lena Luthor.”_

“Well, Lena, lead the way.”

 

Kara smiled as she came out of the memory. That day had been a little over a year ago, and marked the beginning of one of the best things to ever happen to her. Lena Luthor had entered her life that night with a crash, literally, and things had never been the same since. It was hard, and sometimes, she knew Lena felt like giving it all up. But she hadn’t yet, and because of that they got to share nights like tonight. Nights when they were in the same city, nights when they could just be together. Just two women, in love.

If Kara could ever pick an outfit.

Luckily, there was a knock on the door.

“I have a flight to Geneva in an hour and half.” Alex said as Kara pulled open the door.

“And my girlfriend will be here in half an hour and I have nothing to wear. I win.”

“Why do you do this to me?”

“Because I’m your sister and you love me.” Kara pulled her sister into her apartment.

“I don’t know I just feel like I’m living up to my potential. I didn’t travel two thousand lightyears to fetch coffee.” Kara grumbled from her spot on the couch while Alex sorted through her clothes.

“You always wanted to be normal, right? Well having a horrible boss and absolutely nothing to wear is perfectly normal.” Alex looked imploringly at her sister as she held up two shirts. “Look, I’ve got to go and you have ten minutes to get ready before Lena gets here. So, pick one.” Kara pointed to the bright top Alex held up. “Good choice.” Alex put that one back on the rack. “When in doubt go with blue, it is your color.” Alex handed her the shirt and then wrapped her arms around her sister. “Let me know how things go and I will call you when I get back.”

“I love you.” Kara told her and then released her from the hug. Alex let herself out as Kara moved into her bathroom to change and fix her hair.

 

“Kara, darling are you here?” Lena called out as she let herself into her girlfriends’ apartment. It wasn’t something she got to do very often and she secretly reveled in using the key Kara had given her when she first visited National City.

“Lena!” Kara rounded the corner from her bedroom and shot her girlfriend a beaming smile. Lena smiled back as they both moved further into the dining room. Kara swept Lena into her arms, briefly lifting her off her feet in her excitement. Lena giggled in her ear and wrapped both arms around Kara’s neck. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too, darling.” Lena tucked her face into the crook of Kara’s neck, inhaling deeply as she felt the strong hands on her waist slide up and over her back. Kara pulled her closer when Lena placed a kiss on her pulse point. Lena smiled against her skin and pulled back just enough for her to lean up and connect her lips with Kara’s.

Kara hummed against her lips. Lena finally felt herself relax, all the tension in her body that had been dissipating since she arrived was now completely gone. She kissed Kara with passion, tangling one hand in blonde hair and letting the other slide to Kara’s back and slip underneath her shirt. She stroked Kara’s back and heard the low moan that escaped her throat in response.

“I love you.” Kara whispered when they finally parted after oxygen became a need once again.

“I love you, too.” Lena reached for Kara’s chin, using her thumb to wipe away some of her lipstick that had inevitably transferred to Kara’s lips. The action was seemingly pointless as Kara connected their lips once again, though in a much softer kiss. Lena smiled at her when the parted and ducked her head to nuzzle against Kara’s neck. Lena kissed her throat as her hand began to move along Kara’s back once again and Kara groaned.

“If you keep doing that,” Kara panted, “we won’t make it to the club. I thought you wanted to go dancing.” Nevertheless, Kara’s hands slid down to rest low on Lena’s hips, pulling her impossibly closer.

“Mmm,” Lena hummed against her skin and Kara felt a shiver makes its way down her spine. “You’re right.” Lena placed one last kiss against Kara’s pulse point and pulled back. “Let’s get going.” Kara smiled and lead to way out of the apartment.

Everything was going great. Kara reveled in the feeling of Lena’s body pressed against hers as they danced close together. Then her hears picked something up from the news and her movements paused. Lena immediately noticed and turned to face her.

“Darling, what is it?”

“That’s Alex’s flight.” Kara pointed at the television that displayed the plane circling the city. Kara rushed outside, Lena right behind her and they both easily spotted the flaming machinery in the sky.

“Kara…” Lena trailed off as Kara ripped the glasses off her face. A few moments later the blonde turned to her girlfriend.

“Lena, go back to my apartment. I’ll be there soon.”

“Kara, your sister is in danger. I’m not leaving you right now.” Lena moved to grip Kara’s arms but Kara swept her up in a hug instead.

“Please,” Kara whispered against dark hair, “I’ll be there soon. Trust me, Lena.” And then Kara kissed her, nearly bruising her lips with the force behind the kiss before running off into the alley.

Kara returned to her apartment a mere half an hour later, soaking wet but bursting with excitement. She could see Lena though the door, pacing the length of her living room, and could hear her elevated heartbeat. Kara could have sworn that Lena nearly flew into her arms when she opened the door.

“Kara! Oh good lord please don’t ever scare me like that again.” Lena cried into her neck. Kara held her tightly, lifting her off the floor and moving further into the apartment as the door shut behind them.

“I’m alright Lena, I promise.” Kara soothed her girlfriend. “But you’re getting your clothes all wet. Let’s get changed and then we can talk.” She felt Lena nod against her as Kara set the other woman back on her feet. Before Lena released her, she pulled her into a deep kiss. Her hands slid up to tangle in Kara’s hair and grasp at her back. Kara held her close and let Lena hold the kiss for as long as she needed.

“That was scary.” Lena said once they separated. “And you have some serious explaining to do.” Lena then released Kara and walked into the bedroom, hunting for the comfy pair of sleep pants and the tank top that she knew were around there somewhere. Kara followed behind her and chose a pair of grey sweatpants and a stripped hoody to change into. Lena changed quickly and then moved back into the living room where the news was blaring about the woman who saved the plane.

“You save a plane for the first time and not make a mess.” Kara yelled at the TV as she came back into the room. She sat behind Lena on the couch and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Lena leaned back into her, enjoying the warmth that Kara offered to her. They had cuddled like this countless times before, both here in National City and in the loft Lena owned in Metropolis, but something about tonight made it more…meaningful. Maybe it was the fact that Lena had just watched her girlfriend lift a giant plane out of the sky and guide it to land in the water with her bare hands. Or, maybe it was the kiss Kara had given her before taking off. Passionate and bruising, Lena can’t help but wonder if Kara had kissed her like that because she wasn’t sure if she would ever get the chance to kiss her again. “Hey, you okay babe?”

Kara had felt her girlfriend tense in her arms and placed a kiss to the crown of her head as she spoke. She felt Lena relax again and lean further into her. She kissed her head again but before either of them could say anything there was a knock on the door.

“Kara it’s me.” Alex waited for a few moments but couldn’t hear anyone coming towards the door. “I know you can see me.” Kara huffed and gently pushed Lena off her so she could answer the door. Lena frowned at the loss of contact but made no sound of protest. “What were you thinking?” Alex yelled as soon as she was in the apartment.

“I was thinking that this is what I am meant to do.” Kara argued back. Lena watched the Danvers sisters argue, both standing in front of the couch but on opposite ends. Alex gestured to the TV and said something about Kara being exposed, but Lena was too caught up in the beauty that was her girlfriend when she was passionate about something to really track the conversation. Eventually, Alex stormed out in a huff and Kara collapsed back on the couch with her, this time laying in front of her and putting her head in Lena’s lap. Lean brushed her hand through the still wet tangles of hair on her lap and leaned down to kiss her lover’s forehead. “I’m sorry about that, Lena. She didn’t even say hi to you.”

Lena chuckled. “It’s alright, love, she was just worried about you. I was too, honestly. It’s not every day that you watch your girlfriend literally carry a plane on her back.”

“I know,” Kara sat up and turned the television off. Facing Lena, she took both of the brunettes’ hands and held them in her lap. “I-I wanted to tell you about what I can do for so long, but I wasn’t sure how you would take it. And then everything with your brother happened and I didn’t think you needed another alien hero, and Alex kept telling me that it was probably safer for you not to know in case something ever happened or someone found out about me or…” Lena effectively cut of Kara’s rambling with a kiss. “So, yeah.” Kara finished lamely once they parted.

“It’s alright Kara, I understand. I don’t think I would have been ready to hear about you after what happened between Lex and Superman.” Lena smiled at her. “And I don’t care that you’re an alien. You are still Kara, you are still the woman who I love. That isn’t going to change because I now know you can fly.” Kara released a breath and kissed Lena softly.

 

“I love you, too. And you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that.” Kara smiled at her girlfriend and stood up. Lena took her outstretched hand and Kara pulled the brunette to her feet. They stayed that way for a moment, bodies pressed together, foreheads touching. Finally, Kara kissed Lena on the nose and led the way into her bedroom.


	2. Becoming Supergirl (Pilot Part Two)

Waking up with Lena wrapped in her arms, Kara had long ago decided, was quite possibly the best feeling in the universe. It always amazed her, the feeling that rose within her when the first thing she saw in the morning was Lena. Kara would always think Lena was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, but there was something almost ethereal about her when she slept. The lines on her forehead smoothed out, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, one that Kara always wondered what caused it and selfishly hoped it was because of her. Kara admired the way Lena’s dark hair fanned out behind her head, nearly covering the bright fabric of the pillowcase. Absently, the blonde stroked her fingers across the soft skin of Lena’s abdomen. Over the past year, Kara had developed a habit of maneuvering her fingers underneath the fabric of Lena’s shirt so that she could feel her skin. Lena was so soft and warm beneath her fingertips, Kara couldn’t help but seek her out while sleeping.

“Kara, darling, it’s far too early for you to be lost in thought.” Lena’s voice broke Kara out her thoughts. Kara allowed her vision to return to normal and her gaze connected with Lean’s. The brunette rolled from her back to her side, facing Lena. One hand tucked underneath the pillow while the other reached for Kara, sliding her hand over Kara’s hip as she draped her arm over her. She smiled at the blonde, much more awake that Kara thought she should’ve been.

“Were you watching me?” Kara asked, her nose crinkling in that way that made Lena yearn to kiss her.

“Yes,” Lena was completely unashamed to admit that she had been admiring her girlfriend. It was one of her favorite past times. “You were doing the same to me.” Lena felt her lips stretch into a grin at the blush the colored Kara’s skin. They had been together for over a year but she could still make Kara blush.

Kara leaned closer, enjoying the way Lena’s eyes quickly glanced towards her lips and back up, until she and Lena were brushing noses. She heard the way Lena’s breath suddenly became shallow and her heart rate picked up.

“Mmmm,” Kara hummed as her eyes fluttered closed. She felt Lena close the distance between their lips and their bodies. Their lips connected, softly at first and then harder as Lena rolled her hips into Kara, gently pushing her back as she did so. Kara followed the movement and pulled Lena with her so that the brunette rested on top of her. The blonde slide her hand from Lena’s stomach to the small of her back, still beneath the fabric of the loose t-shirt Lena slept in. Her other hand came up from where it had been laying against the mattress to tangle in dark tresses.

Lena traced her hands up Kara’s sides, pushing her shirt up as she went. Kara sat up, raising both arms so that Lena could slip her shirt off and the quickly reclaiming Lena’s lips once the article of clothing was gone. Lena eagerly ran her fingers over the newly exposed skin as she ducked her head to press long open mouthed kisses to Kara’s neck. Kara released a moan and pulled Lena closer, rolling their hips together in an attempt to gain some friction. Slightly annoyed the she was the only one without a shirt on, Kara pushed Lena’s shirt up, quickly removing it when Lena held up her arms. Rolling them over, Kara took the opportunity to trace the edge of Lena’s bra with her lips, smiling when the brunette released a low moan.

Lena sighed as Kara moved back up towards her mouth, kissing her throat as she moved up before claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. Lena reached for the hem of Kara’s pants but before she could do more than slip her fingers underneath them a loud beep sounded through the apartment. She spared a glance at the clock and noticed that if Kara didn’t get out of bed soon she would be late for work.

“Ignore it.” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips, but she knew her girlfriend better than that. Slowly, the rocking movement of Kara’s hips ceased and she pulled their lips apart. Lena pouted beneath her and Kara couldn’t resist connecting their lips again. Lena, in a futile attempt to keep her in bed wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips and arms around her shoulders.

“Lena,” Kara said once she finally managed to drag her lips away from Lena’s. “I’ve got to go to work. You know Ms. Grant doesn’t let me take off when you are here.” Kara could have easily broken the hold her girlfriend had on her but instead she met Lena’s gaze, raising one eyebrow at her in question until Lena finally released her. With a smile and one last peck to Lena’s lips, Kara climbed out of bed to get ready for the day.

While Kara fixed her hair, and dressed herself, Lena moved into the kitchen and dug around in the cupboards until she found the ingredients to make pancakes, Kara’s favorite breakfast food. She moved around Kara’s kitchen easily, pulling out a whisk and a bowl to make the batter and then a pan to fry them in. While she was cooking, Kara had made her way into the dining room and took a moment to admire her lover. Lena had thrown her hair up into a messy bun and slipped out of the pants she had slept in. Instead she now wore an oversize button up that fell to about half way down her thighs, a shirt that Kara had specifically bought for occasions such as these. Walking up behind Lena, Kara slid her arms around the brunettes waist and pressed a kiss to her exposed throat.

“You didn’t have to cook, babe.” She said. Lena shrugged as she leaned back into Kara.

“I wanted too. God knows you live off of take out when I’m not here.” Lena turned her head to smile at Kara. The blonde was fully capable of fixing herself a meal, and she was rather good at it, but she preferred the easier method of ordering take out. “I like cooking for you.” Lena leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against Kara’s lips before turning back to the stove and expertly flipping the pancake over to cook the other side. Kara released her and grabbed plates for the both of them, carrying them over to the table along with the butter and syrup. Lena soon joined her with a rather large stack of pancakes. They ate in comfortable silence, both just enjoying being together. The distance was hard on both of them, but Lena hoped it wouldn’t be an issue for too much longer. She’d endure it for years for the chance to be with Kara, but the sooner they could be in the same city all the time, the better.

Kara washed the few dishes they had dirtied before gathering her purse, phone and keys. She stopped at the table to drop a kiss to the top of Lena’s head as she passed by. Lena reached for her with one hand, the other placing her phone on the table, and grabbed a hold of Kara’s wrist. Kara turned back to her when she felt the pressure on her arm and was promptly pulled into a proper good-bye kiss.

“Have a nice day at work.” Lena told her once they parted. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kara kissed her once, twice, more before heading off to work.

 

Lena did her best to keep herself busy while Kara was at work. She did some cleaning around the apartment, mostly picking up the discarded laundry from the bathroom floor, and then unpacked the bag the she had brought with her. She had a fair amount of clothing in Kara’s dresser but most of it was geared towards the warmer summer weather. Since it was nearing the point where the days were getting shorter and cooler, Lena thought it best to bring some of her fall clothes.

Lena smiled as she put her clothes away in the places Kara had cleaned out for during her first visit to National City. So much had changed since then but so much was still the same. Kara was still the bright patch of sunlight in Lena’s otherwise cloudy life, but Skype and phone calls with week-long visits every so often weren’t cutting it for her anymore. Lena found herself wondering more and more what life would be like if they were in the same city. Waking up together every day, having breakfast, going grocery shopping, stealing Kara away from CatCo for an impromptu date. Having someone to come home too.

Lena remembered the first day she had come home to Kara.

 

_Lena opened the door to her loft in Metropolis and immediately felt a large grin spread across her lips. She had bought the space on a whim, desperately needing some time away from her brother and mother, but she had never been happier to have her own place as she was in this moment and that was because of one Kara Danvers._   
_Their impromptu meeting outside of a coffee shop just three month before had led to a surprising and challenging romance that left Lena slightly dizzy from the whirlwind of it all. They had parted the last time as barely more than friends, Kara had just managed to muster up the courage to place one chaste kiss against Lena’s lips just moments before she boarded the plane that would take her back to National City._

_They communicated through Skype, phone calls and text messages for three months before Cat Grant had graciously given her assistant a week off, telling her to stop moping around and figure out what it was she wanted and then go get it. Mere hours later saw Lena picking up Kara from the airport. They spent their first night together, awkwardly shuffling around in Lena’s huge bed until they ended up in fit of giggles after repeatedly bumping into one another. Lena felt her heart skip a few beats when Kara had shot her a lazy smile and closed the distance between them to press their lips together. She had kissed back and one thing led to another until she was laying across Kara’s chest, sweaty and spent and unbelievably content. Unfortunately, Lena had to work in the morning and had snuck out of bed before Kara woke up. Lena had worked through her lunch hour so she could get home early and was so glad she did._

_Kara was standing in her kitchen, hair up in a lazy bun and wearing a pair of black yoga pants with a gray hoodie, humming to herself as she rummaged through Lena’s_ _cabinets. Lena had no clue what she was looking for but she found that she really didn’t care. The brunette was extra careful not to make any noise as she set her bag down and toed off her shoes but Kara must’ve heard her anyway because she turned and beamed at her, a radiant smile lighting up her whole face. Lena smiled back and made her way over the blonde._

_“What are you looking for?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow. Kara shrugged her shoulders sheepishly._

_“I got hungry.” She answered and was rewarded with a soft chuckle from Lena. Smiling, Lena leaned closer to Kara and placed a kiss on her cheek._

_“How about we make some dinner, then?” Lena made her way back to the kitchen, tugging Kara along by the hand and they set about making a simple spaghetti dinner for the two of them. Lena set Kara up with the cutting board and vegetables for a salad while she prepared the noodles and garlic bread. Once Kara was finished chopping she made her way over to Lena. Sliding her hands around Lena’s waist Kara pressed a kiss to the spot just behind Lena’s ear that sent a shiver down the brunettes’ spine before setting her chin on Lena’s shoulder. Lena turned her head to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek while she stirred._

_It was comfortable, unhurried. They both simply enjoyed being together._

 

Lena was pulled out of her memories by the sound of the front door opening. Kara entered looking radiant and decidedly pleased with herself. She spotted Lena on the couch and made her way over to her. Winn, Lena recognized the somewhat dorky man whom was Kara’s best friend from work, followed behind the girl with a dumbfounded expression covering his lips. Lena noticed that he pointedly directed his gaze away from Kara as the blonde leaned in to kiss her.

“Hello, darling. Nice day at work?” Lena asked once Kara had pulled their lips apart.

“I told Winn.” Kara blurted instead of an answer to Lena’s question. Lena glanced over at Winn, who offered her a smile and tiny wave, as a deep blush made its way across her girlfriend’s skin. “Sorry. Work was alright. Ms. Grant still can’t get my name right.”

“Good to hear,” Lena chuckled and finally moved from her spot on the couch to properly hug her girlfriend before heading towards the dark-haired man who lingered around the entrance. “It’s good to see you again, Winn.” She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder ushering him farther into the apartment. “I assume you are here to help Kara out with…something?”

“Yeah, uh, yeah I’m gonna help with the u suit and…” Winn coughed and shot Kara a look that clearly asked how much he was supposed to say.

“He’s going to be my tech guy.” Kara supplied. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek before moving towards the kitchen area. “You guys get to work, I’ll order potstickers.”

 

“She’s not wearing that.” Lena stated as she turned from the television to where her girlfriend was standing in front of Winn. The man was, Lena could see, doing his best not stare at her girlfriend but it was rather hard to do considering the amount of visible skin. Lena had caught the last few seconds of Winn looking her girlfriend up and down before focusing on her face. Kara had turned to her when Lena had spoken and smiled in thanks.

“I don’t even think I’d wear this to the beach.” Kara said with her arms crossed in an attempt to cover her stomach. “Where’s my cape?”

“Capes are lame,” Winn scoffed, “and you can tell your cousin I said that. Actually don’t ever tell him that.” Winn added as an afterthought.

Capes, as it turned out, did matter. Which was something that Kara discovered after attempting to stop a car chase and flying headfirst into a wall of rocks and dirt after they had finally decided on an outfit for her.

“Capes help with aerodynamics. I should have thought of that.” Winn had said once Kara returned and firmly affixed a cape to her shoulders. “How about an armed robbery? Are you sure you’re bullet proof?”

She was. Lena watched in both fear and amazement as the news covered her girlfriend calmly walking towards the people firing guns at her as the bullets bounced off harmlessly. With her confidence boosted, Kara returned back to the apartment and swept Lena up into her arms and kissed her. Lena wasn’t sure if her feet were still on the ground but found that she really didn’t care when Kara kissed her like that.

When they finally separated, Winn spoke up from the table where he had made some modifications to a new suit. Kara changed into it quickly. “This one has the ‘s’ for Super. Just like your cousin.”

“It’s not an ‘s’” Kara said as she turned to face the full-length mirror. “It’s my family’s coat of arms.” Lena thought that there was a certain beauty to Kara that she had never seen before when the blonde placed her hands on her hips, the crest on display and a small, proud smile on her face. Lena fell just a bit more in love with Kara at the sight. Soon enough, Kara disappeared into the night sky, off to put out a fire after placing a lingering kiss on Lena’s lips.

 

Lena’s heart was racing. It had been hours since Kara had left to put out a fire and she hadn’t returned yet. Winn had left soon after Kara, claiming he lived on the other side of the city and needed to be up early for work the next day. Lena was sure that he had been dying to escape her somewhat cold stare. He had feelings for her girlfriend, Lena felt that a little intimidation was warranted on her part. She had been alone in the apartment for the better part of two hours and had started to worry thirty minutes into that time. Her phone had gone off some time ago, but the ringtone wasn’t what she had set for Kara so she didn’t bother to answer it. Instead she continued to pace the length of the apartment, from the front door to the large window that Kara had flown out of earlier and back again until finally, finally, Kara flew back in.

Lena launched herself at her girlfriend, wrapping both arms around her neck as she pulled Kara close. She felt Kara stumble, more in surprise that Lena actually throwing her off balance, before wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.

“It's alright Lena, I'm okay.” Kara whispered against Lena’s hair as the brunette clung to her. “Alex said she sent you a text.”

“My phone went off, I didn’t check it because it wasn’t your ringtone.” Lena pulled back just far enough so that she could look Kara in the eye, keeping her arms draped around Kara’s shoulders. “I was worried.”

“I’m so sorry, Lena. I, I’m still not entirely sure what happened.” Kara’s shoulders slumped and she pulled Lena back into her, this time nuzzling her nose into the crook of Lena’s neck.

“Tell me what happened.” Lena requested, and so Kara did. She explained what had happened with the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, how they had kept her from breaking free using Kryptonite and that Alex was working with them.

“All this time. She didn’t want me to reveal myself as an alien because she is one of the people hunting them down.” Kara sighed, her eyes closing as Lena gently threaded her fingers through honey-blonde hair. “I can’t believe she didn’t tell me.”

“I’m sure she had her reasons darling.” Lena soothed as she leaned down, placing a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “Perhaps you’ll feel better about all this in the morning. Let’s get some sleep.” Kara nodded and sat up, pulling Lena to her feet and leading her to the bedroom. Lena climbed underneath the blankets while Kara changed into a pair of yoga pants and a loose t-shirt.

Lena had expected Kara to settle in beside her, but nevertheless accepted Kara’s weight as she lay her body directly over Lena. Lena made a soft humming sound as Kara pressed a kiss to her throat before moving to capture her lips. Lena felt Kara’s tongue brush against her lips and easily granted her access. Kara shifted until she was straddling the brunette. Her hands slipped beneath the fabric of Lena’s shirt as their lips moved together, tongues battling for control. She released a low moan when Lena nipped at her lips before they separated. Sitting up, Lena slid her hands along the skin of Kara’s back as she pressed open mouthed kisses to her throat and collarbone.

“Lena…” Kara moaned and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss. Lena responded, removing both her and Kara’s shirts before flipping them over.

“I love you.” The brunette whispered against the skin of Kara’s stomach.

“I love you, too. So much Lena.” Kara replied, sliding her hands into Lena’s hair.

Sleep did not come to either of them until much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you enjoyed chapter two. I meant to have this up on Saturday but plans changed. Sorry about that. Thank you all so much for your follows, favorites, reviews, comments and kudos. I hope this story lives up to your expectations.


	3. Time Together (Pilot Part 3)

Lena anxiously awaited the return of her girlfriend from her first real battle as a superhero. From what Kara and Alex had told her of Vartox, Lena had come to the conclusion that he was a rather formidable opponent, and he was not working alone. Watching Lex spiral into insanity had, if nothing else, shown Lena that the bad guys was hardly ever working alone. There was always someone else, someone pulling the strings from the other side of the curtain. 

Kara landed on the balcony of her apartment, exhausted, dirty and in desperate need of a shower but still humming with excitement. She did it. She really defeated Vartox. It wasn’t an easy victory, there was no guarantee that her heat vision would work and melt the axe Vartox had wielded against her. Still, Kara had succeeded. Supergirl had succeeded. 

And now, she really wanted to see Lena. 

She could here Lena’s footsteps against the hardwood floors of the apartment as the Luthor paced the length of Kara’s living room. Kara quietly entered the apartment through the window and was just reaching for some fresh clothes to change into when Lena burst into the room. She must have heard the window close behind Kara and had run in, flinging herself in Kara’s arms. Kara caught her easily and held her close for a moment before setting her down gently on the floor. Before Kara could move further than pulling back from the hug, Lena reached out and cupped her cheek, guiding their lips together. 

“I think,” Lena said when their lips finally parted ages later. “This whole thing is going to take some getting used do.” Kara rested their foreheads together. 

“Lena,” she whispered. 

“I know, Kara, I know. You were born to do this. You’re amazing at it, even after less than a week with the job. I know that you’re practically invincible too, I know that. Knowing what I know isn’t going to keep me from worrying about you while you’re flying around out there.” Lena slid her hands down to Kara’s waist where she gripped her tightly, pulling their bodies close together. She felt Kara’s hands slide over her body, fingers skimming just below the hem of the shirt she wore. 

“Lena,” Kara tried again but the words wouldn’t come to her, nothing she could say could possibly express how she felt, the comfort, the safety, the all-consuming love and the sense of home that Lena brought to her. Then their lips were connecting again and again, with teeth clashing and nipping at each-others lips. Kara finally moved her hands completely beneath Lena’s shirt, stroking the soft skin of her back and stomach as their lips met over and over again. Lena, desperate to feel Kara’s skin, began to pull at her suit, pulling it off with a little help from Kara, leaving the super in only her bra and the tights she wore under her skirt. Lena reveled in the feel of Kara under her fingers as their kiss changed from fiery to soft, no longer a kiss of sexual need but one of just need, of the desire to remind herself that Kara was here, safe and warm and alive in her arms. They parted slowly, lips swollen and bruised. “I love you,” Kara said, because there was nothing else to say. 

“I love you, too, darling.” 

 

Kara took off work the next day, intent on spending at least one full day with Lena before her girlfriend returned to Metropolis until their next visit. Rather than go out, Lena and Kara opted to stay in and curl up on the couch. They put Netflix on and let the drama of the doctors on Grey’s Anatomy occupy their minds. Well, that what they would have told anyone who called. In all honesty, they weren’t paying all that much attention to the show. It wasn’t purpose full, they had every intention of watching Meredith deal with everything that was thrown at her but then Kara had started humming something under her breath and Lena was distracted by the sound, trying to figure out the song she was humming. The song kept changing as they made a sort of game with it. Humming turned to softly singing and soon the TV was off and Kara was leading Lena around the apartment, serenading her as the danced. One of them had thought to put actual music on and Kara sang along. They danced to every song that came on. 

Hours later they were back on the couch, having giving up every pretense of watching something, Lena straddled Kara’s waist. Kara was playing with their interlocked hands, talking about the crazy things she had had to do as Cat Grants Assistant since they last time they had been together, thoroughly enjoying the weight of Lena against her.   
“Ms. Grant was desperate to get out of the meeting so she called me and…” Kara cut herself off as a knock sounded through the apartment. “Are we expecting anyone?” She asked Lena who shrugged her shoulders. Lena jumped a bit when Kara suddenly sat up, pulling her glasses down to peer at the door. Sighing deeply, Kara gave Lena an apologetic look before lifting her up and off the blondes leg and then depositing her back on the couch. Lena, admittedly a bit turned on at the show of the strength, raised one eyebrow in question. 

“Why’d you move glasses like that?” She asked as Kara moved towards the door. 

“They’re lined with lead, so I can’t use x-ray vision with them on.” Kara explained over her shoulder. “And I’m really sorry about this.” With that, Kara pulled the door open to reveal Alex, Winn, and James Olsen holding pizza and beer. As soon as the door opened the three of them piled in, Alex stopping to hug her sister. Lena rose from the couch and met her girlfriend at the island in the kitchen as their friends spread out the pizza and put the beer in the fridge. 

“What’s going on here?” Lena asked. She noticed James looking at her strangely when she slid her arm around Kara’s waist but Alex paid no attention to the movement. Winn was much more involved in the pizza but Lena thought he might have been purposely avoiding looking at them. 

“Movie night.” Alex said simply. Lena nodded in understanding. Kara had long ago told her of this tradition between her friends but Lena had never been in town during one. 

“I thought that was next week.” Kara stated and earned an eye roll from Alex. 

“It was but Winna and I thought that with Lena in town we could do it tonight. She’s never been to one and I’m sure having her here will keep you from moping half the night.” Alex laughed as Kara blushed furiously at her comment, her skin turning even more read when Lena laughed as well. 

“I know you miss me, darling, but do you honestly mope?” 

“I just have a better time when you’re here.” Kara replied honestly and Lena smiled at her, kissing her check softly before moving around the island to get some pizza. Once she had her plate she followed Alex to the couch and turned to TV on, flipping through the channels until Alex made her stop on some ghost hunting show. 

Kara smiled at her girlfriend and sister on the couch before a cough pulled her attention to James who was holding a plate out to her. He smiled at her when she took it and directed his gaze to the living area. 

“So, a Super and a Luthor. You sure that’s a good idea?” 

“James, please don’t be like that.” Kara said with a sigh. 

“You do know what her brother did, right? All the pain her brother caused, all the destruction he caused. How do you know she won’t be the same way?” James leaned against the island, arms out stretched on either side. Kara mirrored his position, her eyes shining with barely hidden anger. 

“I know exactly what her brother did. Who do you think was there for her during all of that? You have no right to come to my home and say those things about the woman I love.” Kara had raised her voice slightly in anger, alerting the other three in the apartment to the growing argument. Alex moved to intervene but Lena stopped her. 

“Kara, please listen to me, I’m just trying to look out for you.” 

“And what, pray tell, gives you the right to look out for her?” Lena asked as she took her place beside Kara, one hand coming to rest on the small of her back and the other on her own hip. Kara visible relaxed at her touch but the anger in her eyes never wavered. 

“I’m her friend.” James said, not backing down under the dual glare from the couple. 

“You’ve been her friend for less than a week, and most of that was just you cryptically revealing that you know her secret and giving her a baby blanket from her cousin.” Lena kept her voice even and steady, and nearly everyone was suddenly very scared of her. “You don’t know her or me well enough to be placing any judgement on our relationship. All you need to know is that I love Kara and I have no intention of ever hurting her. That should be enough for you.” 

James didn’t say anything, just turned and left the apartment. Kara sagged against Lena, all the anger leaving her body after the door slammed closed. Alex and Winn seemed to realize that the couple would rather be alone and they both quietly left the apartment after offering Lena and Kara reassuring smiles. Once everyone was gone, Kara turned to Lena and buried her face in Lena’s neck. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Kara whispered against her skin. 

“He’ll come around Kara. He’s close to Superman, all he knows is a bad Luthor. It isn’t your fault, darling.” 

“I love you.” Kara said and pressed a kiss against Lena’s neck. 

“I love you, too. Everything will be alright, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nor really happy with this chapter but I wanted to go ahead and get it out there. Happy New Year to all.


	4. Goodbye

“He can’t keep this up much longer can he?” Kara asked Winn as they left the CatCo building together. In the three days that had passed since James had insulted Lena the only interaction between them had come when Ms. Grant told Kara to get something from James. Those encounters were awkward and filled with tense shoulders on Kara’s part and unreadable glares from James. It was driving Kara mad. She had wanted, still wanted, to be friends with the man her cousin had sent to help her but she wasn’t willing to deal with his attitude towards her girlfriend. 

“I don’t know Kara.” Winn answered. In all honesty, Winn didn’t exactly disagree with James. In his opinion there was every possibility that Lena could turn out to be a villain, but so could Winn himself. He was in no place to judge Lena based off her family’s actions, and he wasn’t stupid enough to say something like that to Kara. “He’ll probably come around, eventually.” 

“I hope so.” Kara sighed. “I’ll see you later Winn, it’s Lena’s last night in town.” Kara smiled at her best friend and waved before turning to head to her apartment. 

Kara both loved and hated when she and Lena were together. Loved because she absolutely adored Lena and every day felt better when she started off seeing Lena first thing in the morning and hated because, eventually, one of them had to leave. The inevitability of it only made the action of leaving that much harder. 

The journey from CatCo to Kara’s apartment seemed longer than normal, or perhaps Kara was walking slower to delay the inevitable.   
Lena was on the phone when Kara entered the apartment, pacing around the living room with an annoyed expression. 

“Yes, and this couldn’t wait for one more day?” Lena’s tone was one of drawn out annoyance and the slightest hint of acceptance. Kara took a seat on the couch, watching and waiting for Lena to finish her call. 

“I’m afraid not Ms. Luthor.” The voice on the other end said. “I had them delay as long as possible. Truthfully, I’m a bit shocked at your reaction. Isn’t this a good thing?” 

“Of course, it’s a good thing, but nothing will be put into motion for at least a month considering the paperwork, press releases and conferences, and meetings that have to follow this. I don’t understand why you couldn’t have waited until tomorrow evening to tell me.” 

“I thought it best you know sooner,” the voice paused, seemingly nervous, “so that you could tell Kara in person.” Lena’s gaze snapped to Kara who didn’t even bother to pretend that she wasn’t listening in. Their relationship was no secret,   
Kara tended to spontaneously pop by when she was in Metropolis and those who worked with Lena had quickly learned to never deny her access less they be on the receiving end of one of Lena’s lectures about proper place within the company. 

“Of course,” Lena said and Kara could tell that she was touched by the actions of her employee. “Thank you, have a good night.” Lena hung up the phone without bothering to say more or waiting for a reply. 

“What was that about?” Kara asked as Lena leaned down and claimed her lips in a quick kiss. 

“That was a representative of the board of directors for LuthorCorp.” Lena said once they separated. “They have finally made a decision on who shall be named CEO.” 

“And?” Kara smiled, already knowing the answer. 

“They’ve chosen me.” Lena smiled at the happy little squeal Kara released and suddenly found herself in Kara’s lap with strong arms wrapped around her middle. Lena wrapped her own arms around Kara’s shoulders, playing with the loose strands of hair at the nape of her neck. 

“I’m so proud of you, Lena.” Kara exclaimed before claiming Lena’s lips in a much deeper kiss than the one Lena had given her once she got off the phone. She felt Lena smile against her lips and pulled her closer, hands sliding over Lena’s back. “You’re so amazing.” 

“Thank you, love.” Lena brushed her lipstick off Kara’s lips. “But I believe I have even better news.” Kara looked at Lena expectantly but the newly appointed CEO only smiles before climbing off her girlfriends’ lap and heading towards the kitchen. Kara pouts and chases after her, waiting until Lena turns away from the cabinet with a wine glass in her hand before moving forward and pining her against the counter with her hips. Lena smiled at her, clearly enjoying the pout on Kara’s lips and used her empty hand to grasp Kara’s arm. 

“Lena,” Kara said after an agonizingly long moment of silence in which Lena just stared at her lovingly, “please tell me.” 

“Well,” Lena began, “I want you to keep in mind that there is a possibility it won’t happen but I had long ago decided what my first act would be if I was ever named CEO.” 

“And what is that?” 

“To move LuthorCorp headquarters out of Metropolis.” Kara was so stunned by the words that when Lena pushed against her gently she nearly fell backwards but instead managed to lean against the island. “So many bad things have happened there that Lex pulled LuthorCorp into. I thought it would be good for the company, a fresh start so to speak.” Kara suddenly realized that Lena was saying this because she thought Kara had disagreed with her. 

“That’s wonderful! I never agreed with you being in Metropolis anyway, to close to Lex for me to ever feel like you were really safe. I mean, I know my cousin is there but I’m not sure if he knows about us or supports us. I haven’t exactly talked to him like twelve years. Where would you move the company?” 

“Here, to National City.” 

“Lena,” Suddenly Kara is pressing into her again, her hands reaching to cup Lena’s face in a sort of bliss that Lena can’t quite describe. “You want to move your company halfway across the country?” 

“Well, I certainly don’t want to be in a long distance relationship for the rest of my life.” Kara’s eyes light up and Lena realizes what she said. 

“You are going to move your company, for me?” Kara’s voice is smaller than she intends, barely above a whisper. 

“I’d move the moon for you, darling, without a second thought.” Kara laughs a little at that. Her eyes never break from Lena’s gaze. “Kara…” 

“I’m not sure I’m worth all that.” Kara blushes and tears her gaze away from Lena’s, looking at Lena’s hands that had at some point grasped her own. 

“Oh darling, you really don’t see yourself the way I do.” Lena couldn’t help but chuckle slightly but quickly sobered when Kara quickly tried to pull away from her. “Kara, you have no idea how truly amazing you are. I can’t even begin to describe how incredible you are. You, my love, are astounding. You have such a big heart, you only ever wanted to help people even before you became Supergirl. You have such a big heart that’s so full of love and hope. You see the good in everyone, even Lex Luthor’s baby sister.” 

“Lena,” 

“I’m not just moving the company for you Kara, but I won’t pretend that you weren’t a large part of that decision.” 

Kara didn’t say anything, she couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead she pulled Lena closer to her body, gently picking her up and placing her on the counter before nuzzling her face into the crook of Lena’s neck. She felt Lena’s legs wrap around her waist and her arms circle Kara’s shoulders. Kara pressed her lips against Lena’s neck softly. 

“Kara,” 

“I love you.” Kara pulled back slightly so she could meet Lena’s gaze, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” Lena connected their lips, her hands moving up to Kara’s hair and somehow managing to free the strawberry blonde locks from the intricate bun Kara had used to keep her hair off her neck. Lena pressed impossibly closer, locking her ankles together to hold Kara in place. Lena parted her lips at the urging of Kara’s tongue, allowing the blonde to enter her mouth. Lena released a low moan as their tongues battled for dominance. Kara’s fingers danced across her back before her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist and she was lifted off the counter. Kara easily carried Lena through the apartment to the bedroom where she gently laid the brunette across the bed before climbing on top of her. 

 

Hours later, Lena lay with Kara’s head on her chest, running her fingers through Kara’s hair. Kara was stroking her stomach gently, tracing patterns that Lena couldn’t begin to decipher. The sun had long since set, allowing the moon to shine on their bodies through the slightly open curtains covering the large window in the bedroom. Lena couldn’t help but admire Kara in the dim light, the way their bodies curled together beneath the sheets, the way Kara’s skin felt under her fingers as she caressed her back and the light sheen of sweat that covered her hair. Lena was brought out of her thoughts when Kara shifted against her, turning to rest her chin against Lena’s chest and look up at her. 

“Hey,” she said with a smile. Lena smiled back, enjoying the clear view of Kara’s eyes without her glasses. 

“Hi,” Lena replied, still carding her fingers through Kara’s hair. “are you okay?” 

“Mmm,” Kara hummed. “I’m perfect.” Lena smiled at her and pulled her up for a kiss before they settled in for the night. 

 

The next day passed much to quickly for the both of them. Kara, unfortunately, had to go to work so they were unable to spend the day together. By the time it was time for Lena to leave, Kara had been home for less than an hour. They rode to the airport together in the back of a car Lena had called, sitting close together in the spacious back seat. 

Kara helps Lena pull her bag out of the trunk, Lena takes it from her hands and sets it on the sidewalk before pulling Kara too her. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her close. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Kara said, her voice shaky with tears. Lena presses a kiss against her throat before pulling back to claim her lips in a searing kiss. Tears mixed with their kiss, falling freely from both of them. “Let me know when you get home. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Lena kissed her again, pulling her as close as possible before releasing her. Kara picks her bag for and hands it over. They share a sad smile and one final, breathtaking kiss before Lena walks into the airport alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I literally cried while writing this.


	5. Stronger Together Part One

“It was an oil spill, Lena, an actual oil spill that has basically ruined the water around National City for the next thousand years.” Kara held a towel in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She had been attempting to get the smell of burnt oil out of her hair and off her body but had had no luck after her third shower. Luckily, her phone rang before she could decide to enter the shower once again. Kara had used her super speed to get dressed before answering the phone.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Lena was saying, Kara could hear the wind in the background and guessed that her girlfriend was once again working late.

“Lena, it was even on the Metropolis News and the Daily Planet front page.” Kara dropped the now wet towel in the basket and moved towards her bed, leaning up against the headboard.

“You’ll get the hang of this, darling, you’ve more than likely just hit a learning curve. I’m sure Superman made plenty of mistakes at the beginning and I know he has faced a good deal of opposition from the press as well. It will get better with time.” Lena did her best to reassure Kara with her words. She heard Kara sigh deeply in return before asking how it was being the CEO.

“Just more meetings to go to honestly,” Lena replied, “Right now I’m basically playing a glorified game of musical chairs.” She was, it was endless. Meetings, dinners, brunches, ‘casual’ run-ins and all in the name making sure every important shareholder in LuthorCorp knows that Lena is now in charge.  It was exhausting, but Lena knew it was just the first step.

“I don’t think that would be as fun as it sounds.” Kara chuckled and Lena’s answering laugh warmed her heart.

“No, I can assure you it’s not.” Lena yawned suddenly, her exhaustion from the day finally catching up with her. Robotically, Lena moved from her balcony back into her office and began to gather her things.

“Honey you really need to get more sleep.” Kara said into the phone.

“I can’t help it if it’s been four days since I had a decent night’s sleep.” Lena protested. “It’s difficult to get used to sleeping alone again.” Kara glanced at the empty spot beside her, barely disrupted when she lifted the blankets to cover herself.

“I know.” Kara whispered almost too softly for Lena to hear. “But we will be together soon, right?”

“As soon as possible, my love.” Replied Lena, wishing that ‘soon’ meant tomorrow rather than a few weeks. “You should rest, I’m sure you need it.”

“You’re probably right. Text me when you get back to your place?”

“Of course, I love you, Kara.”

“I love you, too.” Kara smiled as she hung up the phone. She sunk lower into her far to empty bed. There were not many things that Kara honestly hated but sleeping without Lena was at the top of that list. It didn’t matter if they spent one night or three months together, once Lena was gone it was nearly impossible for Kara to fall asleep for the next two weeks. She would wake up several times, always reaching for the warmth of her girlfriend only to come up empty. Kara settled in for a long night of tossing and turning, her phone beeped once.

**From Lena: I made it home. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well darling, I love you.**

Kara sent a quick reply before falling into an uneasy sleep.

 

 

Lena crawled into her own bed sometime later, clothed in a pair of shorts that barely fell past her rear and a t-shirt she had taken from Kara. Lena experienced the same problem of sleeping alone that Kara did, always reaching for a heat that wasn’t there. It was part of why she worked so hard for so long every day. It was much easier to slip into an exhaustion induced sleep than to try and actually rest without Kara by her side. It baffled Lena, the overwhelming desire to just be near Kara at all times. She had had her fair share of bedfellows before she and Kara began their relationship but none of them had ever felt _real._ She had never needed any of them. She had never loved any of them.

Lena was a bit of a stranger to love. She was grateful to the Luthors for adopting her, but she knew that her adoption was carried through to cast a good light on the family after they had been caught in the middle of some scandal, her adoption was an act of the press and not of love. Lex had been the only one to ever show her true affection, despite the gap between their ages. Lena had been devastated by her brothers actions, but despite all he had done Lena missed the man Lex used to be.

Sleep took its sweet time in claiming Lena, a stark contrast to the ease in which she fell asleep when a certain strawberry blonde Kryptonian was next to her. Her dreams were filled with Lex and Supers, all fighting around her. She woke with a start, automatically reaching for Kara. Her hands met only the cool sheets of her bed. Sleep took even longer to claim her once again.

Lena’s day passed in an agonizingly slow blur of meetings, meals and phone calls. She was working to gain the Boards trust so she could start moving the company to National City. She didn’t explicitly need their approval, she owned sixty percent of her company, but it was nice to be on their good side. The move itself would be a month long process, mainly due to the renovations being made to the building in National City and the need for Lena to hire, or promote, someone from Metropolis to run the branch for her. She had very few candidates in mind as she had a very particular way of running the company. Her first choice was a man woman named Cynthia Evans, currently the head of the Advanced Applied Sciences department.

“Ms. Luthor,” Lena was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by someone clearing their throat moments before her name was called. She was in her office with David Bradford and Skylar Owens, two of her biggest supporters on the Board. They had requested a private conference with her to discuss a crucial matter that they did not want the rest of the Board to hear about yet.

“My apologies, Mr. Bradford. What can I do for you?” Lena sat back in her chair, arching her eyebrow in question.

“I think a better question is what can we do for you,” Skylar spoke up. She approached Lena’s desk and took a seat, handing the CEO a rather thick file folder.

“We have been thinking about this for a few months and have done extensive research to support our idea.” Bradford also sat opposite the CEO, shooting her a friendly smile as she did so.

“And what would that be?” Lena leaned forward, her curiosity clear on her face.

“We want to pitch to the Board that the headquarters of LuthorCorp be moved to National City.”

Both Board members stared in confusion when Lena suddenly laughed. They shared a glance as Lena chuckled before the CEO cleared her throat.

“Sorry, it’s just that I wanted to do the exact same thing. I haven’t had nearly enough time to do the research yet. I was hoping to pitch the idea within the next two weeks.”

“Glad to be on the same page,” Skylar sighed in relief. The blonde reminded Lena of Kara, just a bit. Not by her looks, no, her hair was too blonde and her eyes to hazel and not hidden behind glasses but the air around her was much like Kara’s. Skylar was the type of person that Lena wondered how she survived in the hard-hitting business world, she was much too friendly. “We were planning to pitch this in Friday’s regular meeting, but we can hold off if you like.”

“No!” Lena forced herself to not be too excited. “No, that is fine with me. Thank you for telling me before hand.” Bradford and Skylar stood and shook hands with Lena before exiting the office. Lena pulled out her phone and dialed Kara’s number.

 

“You have no idea how glad I am that you called.” Kara said in lieu of a hello. She sounded flustered. Lena could easily picture her fussing with her glasses. “You saved me from one of the most awkward experiences of my life.”

“What happened?” Lena couldn’t help but chuckle as she spoke.

“James must have flipped a switch or something. I was kinda down because of the whole being a failure at being a superhero thing.”

“Kara, you had one bad day. That doesn’t make you a failure.”

“I know, I know. He was giving me a pep talk and standing really close to me and he was really helpful but it was so awkward because of what he said about you and me and us together and now I don’t know what to think –“

“Breath, love.” Lena interrupted Kara’s rambling which had been getting progressively faster and harder to understand. “I’m sure James is just trying to make amends with you.”

“I don’t care about what he said to me, I care about what he said about you.” Kara sighed deeply and Lena had never wished more that they were talking face to face.

“Well, he’ll be able to make amends with me soon.” Lena smiled.

“Not soon enough,” was Kara’s grumbled response. Lena felt another laugh bubble up her throat.

“Sooner than you think darling.”

“What? I thought you weren’t going to pitch the move for a few weeks.”

“I’m not. Do you remember when I told you about Mr. Bradford and Ms. Owens?” Lena set her elbows on her desk as the conversation carried on.

“The bald guy and the girl who’s always checking you out?” Lena could practically hear Kara’s jaw clench when she spoke of Skylar. Jealousy, Lena had always been pleased to know, definitely went both ways in this relationship.

“They came up with the idea of moving the HQ of LuthorCorp to National City all by their selves and plan to pitch the idea during the regular Board meeting on Friday.” Lena waited with baited breath for Kara’s reply.

“So, what exactly does that mean for you?” Kara asked. Lena again could clearly picture Kara fiddling with her glasses nervously or shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“That means,” Lena smiled, “that I will be able to make the transition much faster so instead of a month after the Board approves, I could be in National City in roughly a week and a half depending on how the renovations are going.”

“Lena,” Kara began and the fumbled over her words for a bit before finally continuing. “You know what this means right?” Lena could hear the smile in Kara’s voice. “I need to clean out some more drawers for the rest of your clothes.” Lena could only laugh in response to the absolute giddiness in Kara’s voice.

 

 

Kara was floating when she got home, thankfully not literally as she was sure her neighbors would have noticed. Lena was moving to National City. They were going to live together! Well, she assumed they would be. They hadn’t actually discussed what their living arrangements would be once Lena made the move. Kara couldn’t see why they wouldn’t live together, she knew Lena loved her apartment, especially since it was away from most of the late-night action of the city. However, she also knew that Lena was used to a bit higher end living which Kara didn’t believe she herself was suited for. She supposed that that conversation would have to happen soon rather than later. Unfortunately, it seemed that it would be later before she could talk to Lena. Not moments after she closed the door her cell phone rang. An agent from the DEO told her that Director Henshaw requested her presence.

“Why does he want me there?”

“It’s Agent Danvers.” The agent replied. “She’s been taken.”


	6. Stronger Together Part Two

“I should have been there!” Kara screamed as she stormed into the DEO. Hank Henshaw seemed to be waiting for her and not at all bothered by her yelling.

“We didn’t think we would need your help.” Henshaw protested.

“If she is hurt…” Kara trailed of, her voice filled with venom. She couldn’t think straight, anger clouded her mind. She needed to get out of the DEO, she needed to leave before she hurt one of these agents. Before she hurt Henshaw. She knew she wouldn’t be able to find Alex without them. She needed to think. She needed to breath.

She needed Lena.

But Lena was hundreds of miles away and Alex needed her now.

Kara had a job to do, she had a sister depending on her. And Kara would save her.

She flew out of the DEO before Henshaw could stop her. He told her that every satellite in the city was scanning for her but Kara knew she could use her superhearing to find Alex. She just needed her to talk. She flew out above the city, finding a spot in the middle to hover as she focused on her hearing. People on the streets below her talked amicably, car horns honked, radios blared music, a bell rang somewhere. She heard some kids laughing, the screech of brakes suddenly slammed on and then angry yelling. She turned her head the other way. There she was.

“Henshaw, I’ve got her.” Kara ignored Henshaw’s order to wait as she took off through the skies, giving him the location as she flew off before cutting off their connection. She had found Alex and she was going to save her.

 

Alex was alright. She only suffered a rather nasty cut on her leg that would take a few weeks to heal up completely. If it wasn’t for Henshaw carrying that Kryptonite knife they might have still been in that warehouse. It didn’t matter though. Alex was okay, and she still had faith in Supergirl, in Kara. Kara had escaped the fight with barely a scratch, thanks to her healing abilities, on her body but her emotional wounds were open a raw. It had been many years since she had thought about her Aunt Astra. She had loved to woman nearly as much as she loved her parents. Astra had always been like a second mother. She would sit Kara on her lap and teach her the names of the stars. She had called her ‘little one,’ the only member of her family to do so. She missed Astra almost as much as she missed her mother.

She had thought Astra had died, sent into oblivion with her parents when Krypton collapsed. To learn that she was not only alive but that she had been imprisoned during the time of Krypton’s destruction, by Alura, her own sister. Kara’s mother. Kara could not decipher the emotions running through her. To fight her own family was something she never thought she would have to do. If Alex hadn’t sparred with her once, Kara feared she wouldn’t have lasted as long as she did in the battle. Astra had the same abilities as she did and, even worse than that, she had better control over them. She had been using them for years instead of hiding behind a human façade. Kara had to get better, stronger, if she would ever defeat her.

Alex showed her a holograph of her mother. It wasn’t really her, Kara knew, but she was truthful when she said she would ask for a hug from her mother. The knowledge that ‘Alura’ was not programmed to do that hurt her nevertheless. She knew Alex had done this to help her, and she was grateful for that. Alura was filled with infinite knowledge, Kara was certain, and would be very valuable in future fights, especially against Astra. The knowledge of having to fight Astra again flooded Kara with emotions she couldn’t decipher.

The interview with Ms. Grant was more exhausting than Kara was prepared for. Mostly questions of who she was in real life, why she reviled herself, was there someone specific she was trying to save on the plane that day? Kara had avoided direct answers as much as possible, but she knew Ms. Grant didn’t truly believe her, not yet. Cat Grant was a very intelligent and strong-willed woman, she had to be to get to where she is today. Kara knew it would only be a matter of time before she found out the truth.

Kara didn’t go back to her apartment after the interview. She couldn’t, she had too much energy, too many emotions coursing through her veins to calm down enough to try and relax. She should have called Lena. She had texted her before flying to the DEO, telling her she would call her later if it wasn’t too late. The answering text had all but ordered Kara to call her, no matter what the time was. Lena had always been like that. They didn’t like to go a day without talking to one another unless it was absolutely unavoidable. Lena had liked knowing that no matter what she would always have someone to talk to at the end of the day. Kara had no doubt that Lena was pacing the length of her living room in Metropolis, her phone clutched in one hand and her laptop open on the coffee table just in case Kara decided to Skype instead of their usual nightly phone call. Kara, if she was honest with herself, should have called.

But flying to Metropolis seemed like a much better option in her emotional state.

 

Lena had nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on her balcony door. Kara had been correct in assumption that Lena was pacing her living room, right down to the open laptop on the coffee table. Lena hurried to the door, unlocking and sliding it open in two smooth motions before wrapping her arms around Kara. Her hands slid around the blonde’s waist, resting against the fabric of her suit underneath the red cape. She felt Kara wrap her arms around her torso, one hand on her back and the other in her hair. She felt Kara’s chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath. Lena pulled back slowly and caught her gaze, instantly lost in the swirl of emotion in that darkened the blue of Kara’s eyes.

“Kara, what happened?” She asked, sliding out of Kara’s grasp only to grasp her hands as they fell away from Lena’s body. Kara allowed Lena to pull her into the apartment, only mildly surprised when Lena directed them to the bedroom instead of the couch. “What’s wrong?”

Kara stayed silent as Lena sifted through her clothes, looking for the sleep clothes Kara had left the last time she visited. She found them in the top drawer and turned around, holding them out for Kara. Kara easily slipped out of her suit, an action now much simpler to accomplish since she had gotten used to it, and into the clothes Lena held out for her. She then reclaimed her seat on the bed, staring at her family coat of arms.

“Do you think I made a mistake?” She asked softly. Lena, who wasn’t sure she had heard correctly until Kara looked up at her, immediately moved closer.

“Why would you think you made a mistake?” Lena asked. She decided not to sit on the bed and instead crouched between Kara’s legs, placing her hands on Kara’s thighs to help her balance. Kara’s suit hung between them.

“I, I don’t know. I just found out that not all of my family died on Krypton and now I’m really confused because the people I grew up around until I was twelve aren’t the people I thought they were.” Kara dropped the suit in favor of holding her head between her hands.

“Wait, you still have family from Krypton?” Lena asked softly, her thumbs rubbing soothingly against the skin of Kara’s legs.

“My aunt Astra. She was my mom’s twin. They had always fought and disagreed. When Astra stopped visiting I assumed it was because they had had another falling out,” Kara sniffled. “But I was wrong. Astra stopped visiting because my mother put her in prison for trying to save Krypton.” Lena leaned forward just enough to brush her lips against Kara’s hair in comfort.

“Your mother never told you about that, did she?” Lena asked. Kara finally pulled her head from her hands and met Lena’s gaze. The Kryptonian shook her head from side to side, a few tears escaping her eyes. Lena gently brushed them away with her thumbs.

“Why would she lie to me about that? About my family?” Kara cried. Lena’s heart ached for her love. She remembered the onslaught of emotions that learning of the crimes of a family member drags up. She remembered that there was no real way to deal with them either, you just had to work through it. She had done so, with the help of Kara, and now it was time to repay the favor.

“People do crazy things for their family.” Lena replied. “Do you remember the night after Lex was sentenced?” Kara nodded slightly. “I still had trouble believing that he could have done all those things. I was there, I watched him destroy countless lives as he spiraled into insanity. But I couldn’t believe that my brother, the only member of the Luthor family to ever seem to actually like me, could do something so horrible. Or that he could lie to me about it.” Lena sighed sadly at the memory but her eyes never strayed from Kara’s. “It’s hard to learn that someone you love has lied to you. It’s hard to deal with that, especially after years of thinking everything was alright and then suddenly learning that it wasn’t. It shocks you and knocks you off balance.” Lena shifted slightly, sitting on her knees so she could move closer to Kara. “But you don’t have to deal with this alone, darling. You don’t ever have to do anything alone, not while I’m around.” Lena smiled. “And I plan on being around for a very long time, so you better get used to not being alone.”

Kara smiled at her before leaning down to connect their lips. She pulled Lena up gently, settling the woman across her lap and pressing their bodies close. Their kiss was slightly salty from Kara’s tears but neither seemed to mind. Lena rested their foreheads together once their lips parted, her fingers softly stroking through Kara’s hair. Kara had, inevitably, slipped her fingers beneath Lena’s shirt to rest against the skin of her back. They sat like that for a long moment, basking in one another’s presence.

“I can’t believe you flew all the way to Metropolis.” Lena said after a while. Kara pulled back, a red int to her cheeks.

“I hadn’t meant to, honestly. I was too hyped up to try and sleep so I was just flying around and then the next thing I knew I was here. I think the whole flight lasted maybe two minutes.” Kara said, blushing when Lena laughed. “It was long night. Alex had been taken by a Hellgrimite, Henshaw stabbed my aunt with a Kryptonite pocket knife, I met a holograph of my mother.” Kara listed off. “It’s been a crazy night.”

“Well,” Lena had no real response to that, quite honestly, she was far too tired to question anything her girlfriend said. Pacing and worrying really takes a lot out of a girl. “Is Alex alright?” The two of them had gotten off to rough start, but Lena had grudgingly admitted to caring for the woman when she was forced to get drinks with her while Kara was out with Ms. Grant.

“She’s fine. She had a cut on her leg, but other than that she’s good. She even took out the Hellgrimite.”

“Wonderful.” Lena climbed off Kara’s lap and moved to pull back the blankets. “Since you here, and you say you could fly back to National City in two minutes, how about you stay the night?” Lena smiled at her girlfriend. She knew that sleeping with Kara tonight would only make it harder to sleep without her until she made the move to National City but, to be blunt, she wasn’t willing to give up a chance to sleep in the arms of the woman she loved. Kara smiled back at her and climbed under the blankets on her side of the bed. Lena turned the lights off and climbed in beside her. She felt Kara’s arms wrap around her waist and kiss press against her shoulder. She turned her head, her lips finding Kara’s in the dark and softly claiming them.

“I love you.” Kara whispered against her lips. Lena hummed in response, shifting so she could curl up against Kara’s side, her head on the blonde’s shoulder. She pressed a kiss to the hollow of Kara’s throat before falling asleep to feeling of Kara’s fingers running through her hair and the sound of Kara’s heartbeat in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I just have to say thank you real quick to everyone who has left me comments, reviews, follows, favorites, and kudos on this story. I know that when the show starts back up tomorrow out little SuperCorp bubble will be popped but fear not because fanfiction will live on. Pretty fluffy there at the end. I know in the show Kara did the interview with Cat in part to save James’ job and that will be addressed in the next chapter. I know this was a quick update but that’s because there will be a delay on next week’s update. I am trying to keep on a one chapter per week update, normally Saturdays but my Saturdays are about to be filled with various high school extracurricular activities which means my Sundays will be spent doing homework and working on scholarship essays. I will try to post something every week, but some chapters may be abnormally short. Thank you all for reading and have a great week!.


	7. Moving In

In the two weeks that passed before Lena could make the move to National City, Kara had a very difficult time of not flying to Metropolis every night. Alex had been not at all surprised to find out that Kara had flown to Metropolis to see Lena after she defeated the Hellgrimite. The agent had only sighed and asked Kara not to do it again, mainly because something could happen while she was gone. Astra was still out there with who knows how many other escapees set on getting revenge. It wasn’t safe for Kara to be away for too long. Kara had agreed, reluctantly. Her desire to see Lena burned beneath her skin. They still spoke on the phone at night but their normal habit of trading texts throughout the day had been broken by the sheer number of meetings Lena had to go to so the company would have a smooth transition to National City.

The Board had easily agreed to the move, spurred on by the fact that Lena hadn’t pitched it but was in full support of the transition. The following meetings assured that the transition would be smooth a painless for all involved. Renovations were put into motion on the new LuthorCorp, soon to be L-Corp building starting with adding a balcony for what would become Lena’s office. Cynthia Evans had been promoted to oversee the Metropolis branch of LuthorCorp and Lena had spent a few days going over the new duties she would have. The Board allowed her to make whatever changes necessary to the remaining employees so all positions would be filled. The same process was completed for the National City branch until everything was finally in place for the move. Lena had packed her apartment up quickly, she only needed to take her clothes and other personal items since she was moving in with Kara. The two of them had discussed Lena living separately for a while but decided that it was the right time to move in together. Lena doubted she could sleep at all without Kara if they lived in the same city.

The day had finally come for Lena to come home. To National City. To Kara.

Cat Grant had got wind of the news from Kara’s excessive giddiness for the past few weeks and had promptly scheduled an interview with the new CEO to discuss the move. Unfortunately, that meant Lena would be unable to go straight home from the airport but that also meant that she would see Kara sooner so Lena wasn’t that upset.

Lena had only been to CatCo a handful of times since she started dating Kara. Kara would try to get as much time off as possible when Lena was in town. The only time Lena had been to CatCo was to bring lunch to Kara or meet her so they could go to lunch together. She had never really interacted with Cat Grant. Of course, the blonde had always kept a watchful eye on Lena when she was around Kara and Lena made sure she was always acting appropriately when Ms. Grant had her in her sights. Lena knew Cat was just looking out for Kara, and she appreciated that someone at CatCo cared for her girlfriend. Lena couldn’t help but wonder what this meeting with the most powerful woman in National City would bring and what kind of questions she would be answering.

“Lena!” Kara greeted her with a warm smile when she reached her desk. “Oops, I mean, Ms. Luthor you are right on time. Ms. Grant is just finishing up with the art department.” Lena smiled at her fumbling girlfriend. A glance over her shoulder revealed James Olsen to be standing in Cat Grant’s office, certain that Cat knew she was here already.

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena said professionally. She moved closer to the blondes desk, lowering her voice slightly. “Do I look alright?”

“You look beautiful, Lena, but you should know that I am completely biased when it comes to how you look.” Kara whispered back. The temptation to kiss Kara in that moment was nearly enough for Lena to give into. In fact, it was only the clearing of someone’s throat that stopped her from doing so. She would really need to get a better handle on herself when Kara was at work.

“Ms. Grant is ready for you, Ms. Luthor.” James said from behind Lena. His eyes bounced from her to Kara and back as Lena turned around. She smiled at him in thanks and offered Winna a slight wave as she walked into the office, knowing that James and Winn would still be at Kara’s desk when she left the office in a few minutes.

“Ms. Luthor, so kind of you to come on such short notice.” Ms. Grant said as she rounded her desk. She took a seat on one of the couches in her office and gestured for Lena to sit as well. “I trust you had a good flight?”

“No trouble at all, Ms. Grant.” Lena replied as she sat, her back straight, legs crossed at the ankle and her hands folded in her lap.

“Excellent. As you know, I am not one to beat around the bush so let’s get straight to the point.” Cat kept her eyes firmly on Lena and her voice steady. “Why did you move your company to National City?”

“Metropolis proved to be bad for business in recent years, wouldn’t you say Ms. Grant.” Lena replied. Absently, she wondered if Kara was listening in with her super hearing. “I thought it best to get away from all that bad publicity and have a fresh start for LuthorCorp.”

“How much of a fresh start can it be still under the name Luthor?” Cat asked, her tone slightly icy.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to elaborate on that.” Lena said.

“To put it simply, Ms. Luthor, I find it strange that you of all people, the sister of Supermans most notorious foe would move to National City a mere month after we gain out own Super. I can’t help but wonder if there isn’t some ulterior motive to this move.”

“I can assure, Ms. Grant, that there isn’t. I came here to get away from my brother and all the damage he caused.”

“Not only that,” Cat continued as if Lena had not spoken at all. “I can’t help but wonder what this move has to do with an employee of mine. One who, despite my efforts, I have grown to have a bit of a soft spot for and one who I would take great joy in seeing rise to the top. One that I would have no problems tearing the image of her former lover apart for.” There is was. Lena had no doubt that Cat would bring up Kara.

“Am I to assume that you think I moved all the way out here, only to not be with the one I love?” Lena asked.

“You should assume that if you break Kara’s heart I will not hesitate to destroy you.” The steel in Cat’s voice would have unnerved Lena if she hadn’t been raised around the same tone of voice.

“If I break Kara’s heart,” Lena began softly, “I’ll let you destroy me.”

“Excellent then, we have an understanding.” Cat regally lifted herself from the couch and walked back to her desk. “Keira!” She called out and Kara came rushing in.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?” Kara shot Lena, who was still sitting on the couch a smile.

“Clearly, you are unable to continue your work for today, don’t think I haven’t seen you fidgeting about and giggling with that little computer hobbit, and I have no real need of you. Make a note of the meetings scheduled for tomorrow and then you may leave.” Lena knew that if she had not been there Kara would have denied her inability to work for the remainder of the day, but Kara held her tongue and simply thanked Ms. Grant before leading Lena from the office.

“Let’s go home.” Kara whispered to Lena after she had gathered her things from her desk. Lena couldn’t help but lean in and place a kiss against Kara’s cheek as they laced their hands together. Neither of them noticed the slight smile on Cat Grant’s face as they left.

 

Lena was pleasantly surprised to find Alex waiting, with pizza, pot stickers and beer at the ready, for her and Kara to come home. _Home._ It almost didn’t seem real. She had done it, she had moved to National City, a place that had always felt more like home to her, even before she met Kara. National City who only knew of the horrors Lex had caused by word of mouth and media, who hadn’t ever experienced any strife in the form of a Luthor. A place where she could start over, start fresh. A place where she could have her own family.

Not that that would happen any time soon.

At least she didn’t think it would.

Lena wondered how far down the line Kara thought they would be together as Alex hugged her in greeting. Did Kara want to have a family with her? Did Kara want to have a family at all? Lena had considered the future of their relationship over the past almost two years since she and Kara officially began dating. It was almost impossible not to. Lena had constantly asked herself if this was worth it, if Kara was worth it. Worth the heartache and longing that comes with being in a long-distance relationship. Worth the heartbreaks when they said goodbye. Worth the bitter sweetness of every kiss they shared when they lived apart. Now, watching Kara load a paper plate with enough pizza and pot stickers for a family of five while Alex pulled three beers out the fridge, Lena knew.

Kara was worth it all.

“Babe, what do you want to watch?” Kara was sitting beside her suddenly, Lena hadn’t even noticed she had moved to the couch, pointing the remote at the television with one hand and balancing her food with the other.

“Whatever you want, love.” Lena answered softly. Kara glanced at her and Lena could tell that Kara knew she was halfway lost in her own mind. Instead of pressing, Kara leaned over and kissed Lena’s cheek softly and then tossed the remote to Alex who settled on some action movie that was playing. Lena stole a slice of pizza off Kara’s plate and smiled sweetly when Kara aimed a mock glare towards her.

Oh yes, Kara was it all and so much more.

 

Alex answered the door for Kara and Lena when Winn arrived. The couple had decided that they were much to comfortable cuddled up together on the couch to move and Kara used her puppy dog eyes to convince Alex to open the door. Both Alex and Lena were surprised to see James Olsen walk in behind Winn. An awkward silence blanketed the room as James walked up to Kara and Lena, Winn even stopped his trek towards the food to watch the interaction. Kara, who Lena was currently using as a pillow, felt her whole-body tense as James turned his gaze from her to Lena.

“I owe you an apology, both of you.” James broke the silence with a soft voice.

“Oh?” Lena replied. Kara recognized her tone as the one she used when dealing with employees who know they had made a mistake. It was firm but somehow still soft enough to not put any fear into James’ heart, not yet anyway.

“Look, it wasn’t my place to question you or your relationship with Kara. I, I don’t know you well enough to say if you are anything like your brother. I’m sorry for overstepping my bounds. It won’t happen again. I hope that we can still be friends.”

“You’re right that it wasn’t your place. I understand looking out for Kara, believe me I do. But there is a line that you crossed and if you cross it again I won’t be so forgiving.” Lena saw the slight fear in James’ eyes as she dropped her tone to an icier register. “As long as that doesn’t happen, I see no reason as to why we can’t all be friends.” Lena smiled at him. “Help yourself to some food, James.”

Lena felt Kara relax as she settled back against the superhero. “That wasn’t so bad.” The blonde said. Her arms slid around Lena’s waist, gently gripping her hips to pull their bodies closer together. Lena chuckled and pressed a kiss to the hollow of Kara’s throat before turning to look at Winn who had suggested a game of Monopoly. This would be fun.

 

Despite the competitive nature of the Danvers sisters, Lena was easily able to win the game of monopoly. Winn was still arguing that Lena being a CEO was an unfair advantage as Alex pushed him and James out the door once the games was over and the three of the had helped clean up a bit. Lena had laughed at his protests, reminding him that she had only been CEO for less than a month. Winn had refused to give up. Kara turned to Lena once the door closed behind their friends, reaching for her hands to pull her closer. Lena felt Kara drape her arms around her neck and wrapped her won around Kara’s waist, finally receiving her welcome home kiss.

Kara gently pushed Lena up against the kitchen counter as they kissed, one hand tangled in dark locks and the other already moving to stroke her skin. Lena felt herself lift of the ground and intincivly wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist as the blonde set her on the counter. Lena flexed her calves to pull Kara closer to her, moaning when Kara began to trail kiss down her throat. Lena’s fingers tore at the buttons on Kara’s shirt, immensely happy to find that Kara didn’t have her suit on underneath, and pushed the offending article of clothing to the ground. Kara moaned as Lena trailed her hands across her abdomen. Lena had always had a little bit of a fixation on her abs, much to Kara’s amusement. But then, Lena had always been very appreciative of Kara’s natural muscle tone, no matter where it was on her body.

Lena’s blouse soon joined Kara’s on the floor of the kitchen. Kara’s hands roamed the top half of her lovers’ body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake until Lena pushed their lips together once again. As they kissed, Kara lifted Lena once again and began to walk towards the bedroom. She fought the urge to fly them over there because she was sure that flying while Lena sucked on her lip like that would end bad for the both of them. Finally, they made it to the bed and Kara laid Lena down gently, straddling her waist and trapping both of Lena’s hands against the mattress above Lena’s head. She felt Lena arch into her, desperately searching for friction.

“Welcome home, my love.” Kara whispered in her before ducking down to kiss that spot just below her ear that never failed to make Lena shiver.

 

Hours, possibly days Lena really wasn’t sure, later Lena lay with Kara’s head on her chest. Her fingers carded through Kara’s hair, occasionally snagging on a tangle or two that she gently brushed out. Her body was sore and jelly like, but she was happy. Her heart was full and content and the love of her life lay sleeping in her arms, in their bed, in their home.

“I love you, Kara Danvers, so much.” She mumbled against blonde hair. She was quickly losing the battle against sleep and just barely heard Kara mumble the words back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks again for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, favorites, and follows on this story.


	8. Fight or Flight

Lena settled into life in National City fairly easily. For a few days, it was all about making sure the employees were up to speed on new procedures and processes, hiring an assistant for Lena and checking on all the departments. She spent her evenings with Kara, sometimes joined by their friends, and could happily say that this is what she had been waiting for over the last year and a half.

And then Cat Grant dropped a bomb in the form of a headline. Everyone had been at least a little upset with Kara for revealing that she and Superman were related but Lena knew it had been an accident. Kara had little to no filter when she is caught off guard which is made even worse when she is nervous. Lena didn’t blame her.

The attack on Lord Technologies had set her employees on edge. They couldn’t help but wonder if they would be attacked next. Lena knew better. Normally when a business is attacked it is because the attacker needs something from the business, or someone. She couldn’t guess what Reactron needed, but if he found it at Lord Technologies he wouldn’t be coming after LuthorCorp.

Lena had received a text from Alex asking her to meet her at CatCo during her lunch hour. She wasn’t sure what was going on at first but then she saw the news. Reactron had come to National City, no doubt after Supermans family. Lena had heard Lex say once that the best way to make someone suffer is make someone they care about suffer. Lena had witnessed a few battles between Reactron and Superman first hand when she lived in Metropolis. He was a formidable foe.

And Kara would now be the one to fight him.

 

It had been pure luck that Lena was already on her way home when Alex called. The CEO had left a folder on the table the night before that detailed some of the things going on in the science divisions of LuthorCorp that she needed to look over before a meeting that would take place after lunch. She was walking into the building when her phone rang.

“Alex?” She asked, digging in her purse for her keys.

_“Lena, where are you?”_ Alex asked. There was something in her tone, something that Lena had never heard before and could barely make out.

“I’m in the elevator headed home. Why? What’s going on?” She heard Alex sigh and some mumbling in the back ground. “Alex?”

_“Just get here soon, Lena. It’s Kara.”_ Alex hung up after that. An elevator ride had never felt longer.

 

“What happened?” Alex must have heard Lena coming down the hall because the door was pulled open as soon as Lena stepped up to it. Her eyes raked over the apartment, noticing James in the kitchen and a pair of red boots handing off the couch. She made a beeline for the living room, taking in Kara’s unconscious form. Something in her chest clenched painfully at the sight. Kara had been placed on the couch, still in her suit. Lena crouched before, using the couch to help her balance in her heels.

“She was fighting Reactron, she absorbed a lot of radiation.” Alex explained gently, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from Kara. James claimed the other one.

“Who brought her here?”

“Superman.” It was James who answered Lena’s question. Lena sighed heavily.

“And, pray tell, what exactly was Superman doing in National City?” She turned her icy glare on James, perhaps enjoying his gulping swallow a little too much.

“I called him.” James reply was much softer and more unsure than he would have liked. “I was just trying to help.” Lena sighed again and stood up. Gently, she lifted Kara’s head up, moved the pillow that was under her head and sat down, deftly maneuvering Kara’s head into her lap. She stroked her fingers through Kara’s hair as she stared at James.

“She didn’t ask for your help.”

“Just because someone doesn’t ask doesn’t mean that they don’t want help.” James protested.

“She didn’t.”

“I just wanted-“

“Quite frankly James, I don’t give a damn what _you_ wanted.” Lena said. Alex’s eyes widened slightly as she heard Lena cuss. As far as Alex knew, Lena never swore. “You are so dependent on Superman that you won’t even give Supergirl, give Kara who you said is your friend, the benefit of the doubt. Why can’t you believe in her?”

“I do believe in her!” James said. “I watched Superman take on Reactron time after time and each time he was defeated I wished that there was someone who could save him. Someone who could fight Reactron for him. He didn’t have that, but Kara does. She doesn’t have to face him alone.”

“She was never alone!” Alex beat Lena to protesting by mere seconds. Lena spared a glance at the eldest Danvers and saw her nearly fuming. If there was anyone who had unwavering belief in Kara that matched Lena’s, it was Alex. “She’s had us from the very start. You, me, Winn and Lena have been there since the very beginning of all this. She was never going to face Reactron alone.”

James opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of Kara taking in a sharp breath. She shot up, lifting her head from Lena’s lap as she gasped for air. Lena reached for her, grasping her arms gently.

“What happened?” Kara sked, turning to face James, then Alex and finally Lena. “Lena, what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with science division.”

“I do. I forgot a file so I came home to get it.” Lena answered. “Alex called me as I was walking in…”

“You were fighting Reactron and got hurt pretty badly.”

“I saw, I saw my cousin. Who told him about the fight?” Kara questioned. She shifted her body, facing James directly. Lena’s hands slipped from Kara’s biceps to rest in her own lap.

“Look, Clark gave me this watch a while ago, so that if I ever needed him I could reach him.” James pushed the face of the clock on his watch up to reveal the crest of the House of El underneath. He pressed it and it lit up in blue and red.

“But you didn’t need him.” Kara said.

“Kara,” James sighed but Kara was in no mood to talk with him.

“I have to get back to work.” Kara stood up and began to move towards the bed room to change back into her work clothes.

“Kara, please.” James tried to stop her but Kara ignored him and kept walking. James sighed deeply before letting himself out of the apartment. Alex looked at Lena questioningly.

“I’ll talk to her. You should get back to the DEO.” Lena got up from the couch, brushing invisible lint off her skirt as she did so. Alex hugged her quickly before leaving just as quietly as James had. Lena moved to the kitchen table to get the folder she had originally come home for. Kara soon came back into the room, dressed in her work clothes and her hair up in one of the intricate buns she favored. “Kara,” Lena called for her, waiting until she felt Kara’s arms wrap around her from behind to keep speaking. “He does believe in you, you know.”

“Doesn’t really seem like he does.” Kara rested her head against Lena’s shoulder, glad that she didn’t have to bend over so much to do so since Lena was wearing heels. “I just wish he would give me a chance.”

“He will, love, he will.” Lena turned in her arms. “But until then, you have a villain to stop and a gala to plan and I have a meeting to get too.” Kara smiled down at her.

“Speaking of the gala, you’ll be my plus one, right?” Kara asked. Lena chuckled and pressed her lips to Kara’s.

“Of course, it’ll be my first gala in National City since the move. Wouldn’t want to miss my first chance t socialize with the business elite.” Lena smirked as she pulled back. “And I’ll never pass up an opportunity to dance with you.” Kara’s answering blush made something in Lena’s stomach flutter, a feeling that increased when Kara pressed their lips together in a much deeper kiss than the peck Lena had given her earlier.

 

Kara thought that dealing with Reactron might actually be easier than trying to convince Cat Grant to keep anything about Supergirl to herself and not publish what Kara was sure would be a scathing article about her. Even though the gala was completely planned and ready to go, Kara still held out hope that Ms. Grant would have a change of heart at the last second. It was futile, Kara knew, but even as she walked into the gala, nearly half an hour late, she still held out hope. Hope that was smashed as soon as Ms. Grant walked up to her, berating Kara in her own special way, and demanding the copies of the magazine. Luckily, Winn swooped in with and claimed that Kara was late because she had been signing the copies with the authors signature.

“Thank you so much for that.” Kara said as Ms. Grant walked away from them. She smiled at Winn who waved her off.

“It was nothing,” Winn smiled back. Kara surveyed the room quickly, spotting Maxwell Lord now on the dance floor with her boss. She was tempted to listen in to their conversation but then her gaze moved away and she found Lena. Winn noticed her sudden shift and glanced around, but he could only smile when he saw who Kara was staring at. Lena was wearing a simple black dress that stopped around mid-thigh. The dress clung to her body, showing off her curves and the smooth skin of her back with the slightly open cut. Her hair fell in loose curls that she had clipped to one side, hanging over her left shoulder. She was talking with some men that Kara didn’t recognize but was sure held some sway over the way this city ran. For a moment, Kara just admired the way Lena spoke, gesturing with her hands and surely charming the men she spoke with. Kara could easily listen in to the conversation, but she found that just watching the conversation was much more interesting. A thought crossed her mind as she watched, one that was surprising but not that surprising that Kara had only ever dreamed about feeling for someone.

_I am going to marry that woman._

“Earth to Kara,” Winn waved his hand in front of Kara’s face a few times in a joking attempt to bring her back to the real world and out of her thoughts.

“Sorry, Winn. What were you saying?”

“Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to dance but seeing as your girlfriend is heading this way I think I’ll leave that to her.” Lena stepped up beside Kara almost as soon as the words left Winn’s mouth. Winn smiled at the both of them.

“Leave what to me?” Lena asked, one hand coming up to rest on the small of Kara’s back.

“Dancing with the lovely lady here.” Winn gestured to Kara who blushed at both his compliment and the way Lena’s eyes surveyed her body quickly. Lena handed her glass of champagne to Winn.

“That, I can handle.” Lena smiled at Winn, who smiled back, before pulling Kara onto the dance floor. They blended with the other dancers easily, Kara leading them around. Lena draped her arms around Kara’s shoulders while Kara held onto her waist. “Winn is right, Kara, you look lovely.”

“Not nearly as beautiful as you.” Kara replied easily. Lena smiled at her.

“Any luck with Reactron?”

“No, I don’t know how to defeat him. Not yet anyway.” Kara sighed, resting her forehead against Lena’s as they danced.

“You’ll figure it Kara.” Lena whispered to her. Kara smiled at Lena’s unwavering confidence and trust in her. Kara leaned forward slightly, intent on pressing her lips to Lena’s but was stopped by the clearing of a throat.

“You mind if I cut in?” James asked. Lena glanced at Kara, reluctant to let her go, but Kara nodded.

“It’s fine, babe.” Lena kissed Kara’s cheek before politely moving out of the way.

Kara felt awkward in James’ arms, Lena could tell as she watched them drift across the dance floor from where she stood with Winn next to one of the pillars. Lena hoped that James was apologizing to Kara, for calling Superman and for not having enough faith in her.

“I hope they make up. We can’t be Superfriends if two of us are always fighting.” Winn said from beside her. Lena turned to him, one eyebrow raised in both amusement and question.

“Superfriends?” She asks with a laugh. Before Winn can reply, a loud shattering sound was followed by glass raining down from the ceiling. Lena stumbled slightly as the ground shook with the force of Reactron’s landing. She felt Winn wrap his arms around her gently and help her stay balanced.

“Where is Supergirl?” Reactron questioned loudly, firing his radiation powered guns at the poster of Supergirl on the cover of CatCo magazine. Lena looked around wildly for Kara and found her running out the gala, taking her hair out of the bun it was in as she did so.

 

Watching Supergirl battle Reactron was just as bad as, if not worse than, waiting for Kara to return home from one of her battles. Lena could feel every hit that Kara took almost as if Lena was one fighting. She was so lost in the battle she didn’t see the pillar falling until Winn was pushing her out of the way. Kara caught the pillar, holding it above Winn as her eyes scanned over Lena quickly. Lena shook her head to tell Kara that she wasn’t injured.

“Hey! Reactron, Jimmy Olsen, I’m the closest thing Superman has to a best friend.” James slowly backed away from him. “If you want to hurt him, hurting me is a good way to do it.” With that James began to run out of the building. Winn crawled out from underneath pillar so Kara could finally drop it.

“Alex I need a plan,” Kara said into her earpiece, before looking around the room. She was squinting slightly, using her x-ray vision. “Encased in lead.” Kara seemed to zero in on a statue that she began to melt down using her heat ray vision. She reached into the now molten metal and covered her hand with it. She nodded once in Lena’s direction before flying off to hunt down Reactron. Lena rushed outside with Winn on her heels and arrived just in time to see Kara rip the power source for Reactrons suit with her lead encased hand. Kara breathed a sigh of relief as the man collapsed. She glanced over at Lena quickly before flying off with Reactron in tow. Lena glanced around, making sure that everyone was alright. She didn’t see Cat Grant anywhere and guessed that the older woman, in an obvious display of power, had left her own party early. Lena turned to Winn.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, yeah. Glad Kara has super strength or that could have ended very badly.” Winn laughed nearly being crushed by a pillar off easily. James approached the both of them.

“She did it, she beat Reactron.”

“Never doubted that she would.” Winn replied with a smile. James turned his gaze to Lena, meeting her eyes evenly and spoke with a sure voice.

“Neither did I.”

 

Kara was already home when Lena got there, sitting on the couch in her suit as she watched the report on her battle with Reactron. Lena toed off her heels by the door before joining Kara on the couch. Kara accepted Lena’s weight against her side as the dark haired woman curled up against her as much as she could in her dress. Kara pressed a kiss to her temple absently as Lena grasped her hand and began to play with her fingers.

“You did it.” Lena said after the report finished and Kara had led her to the bedroom where they both began to dress for bed. Lena pulled an oversize t shirt over her head before she abruptly found herself in Kara’s arms, kissing the blonde back just as softly as Kara kissed her. One of Kara’s hands rested on the nape of Lena’s neck while the other trailed down her arm, linking their fingers together.

“I love you, Lena.” Kara whispered against her lips. Lena smiled into the kiss, mumbling the words back as she and Kara separated. The couple crawled into bed together, comfortably laying with the legs intertwined as they faced one another. They fell asleep staring into one another’s eyes, marveling in both the joy of Kara’s defeat of Reactron and the love they felt for one another.


	9. Livewire

Lena admired many things about her girlfriend, not the least of which was her compassion for others. Even Leslie Willis, who had just the day before been completely slandering her super hero alter-ego during her morning radio show, had earned the compassion of Kara. If it was Lena, she wouldn’t have felt the smallest amount of remorse at seeing Leslie in the hospital, especially considering the insults Leslie had thrown at Supergirl the day before. Kara’s compassion was one of the things that made her so loveable. So, when the helicopter Leslie was in was struck by lighting and Kara rushed to save her and the pilot, Lena had felt only love for her girlfriend for saving the woman who admitted to helping her. Then, when she watched Kara be _struck by lightning_ and a combination of emotions she didn’t have the peace of mind to sort through at the time coursed through her body. She couldn’t even release a gasp, as Eliza did from her spot next to Lena on the couch. All she could do was cover her mouth and wait for the Kara’s body seizing.

Lena could hardly stand to watch Kara bring to copter safely back to the ground and make sure Leslie was loaded into an ambulance before she few off. Lena wasn’t entirely sure she was still breathing until Kara landed in the living room behind the television. Kara wrapped her arms and Lena as the raven-haired woman launched herself at Kara.

“It’s okay, Lena. I’m okay.” Kara reassured her softly. Eliza watched them both from the couch. Smiling slightly at the sight of Kara’s girlfriend so worried for her. Kara was clearly loved very much. “Listen, I have to meet Ms. Grant at the hospital in the morning. Alex is handling the clean up.” The words were whispered against Lena’s hair to keep Eliza from hearing about Alex’s role. Lena nodded against her. “I’m sorry about all this Eliza. Alex is going to bring the takeout by in a few minutes.” Eliza nodded slightly.

“I’m glad you’re safe, Kara.” Kara smiled in reply to Eliza’s words and released Lena so she could walk to the bedroom. She heard her girlfriend following behind her after saying goodnight to Eliza. Once in the privacy of their bedroom, Kara shed her suit and slipped into some pajamas. She could feel Lena watching her, not surprised when Lena reached out and stopped Kara from pulling her shirt over her shoulders.

“There’s not even a burn.” Lena whispered as she stroked her fingers across Kara’s back in the same spot the lightning had burned through her body. Kara turned to her, reaching for her face but Lena stopped her again to marvel at Kara's burn-less hand.

“Lena, baby, it’s alright. It takes a lot more than a little lightning to get me down.” Kara pulled her close, kissing her forehead. Before she could say anything else, Lena’s lips were on hers. Lena pushed on her shoulder as they kissed, directing Kara to the bed until the back of her knees made contact and Kara sat on the bed. Lena climbed into her lap, straddling her lap and kissing her harder. Kara gripped her back, her hands inevitably moving beneath Lena’s shirt.

“I love you.” Lena whispered against her lips, over and over again as they kissed. Kara said the words back each time, letting Lena control their actions until she was sure that Kara was there with her, perfectly safe and happy. Eventually their kisses ceased to be heated and changed to loving caresses until they stopped altogether and they rested their foreheads together.

“You okay?” Kara asked softly. Lena nodded against her.

“As long as you’re here I am.” Kara kissed her again before moving them both to the head of the bed so they could climb under the blankets. She left her discarded shirt on the floor and let Lena have complete access to her abdomen without having to dodge the fabric when Lena leaned into her chest, listening to her heart beat as they fell asleep.

 

Kara was already gone when Lena woke up the next day, not that she was surprised. She had felt the bed shift earlier in the morning when Kara had placed a kiss on her forehead and said goodbye for she left. Well, Lena assumed she was saying goodbye, her sleep riddled mind couldn’t process anything but the feeling of Kara’s lips on her skin at the time. When Lena finally emerged from the bedroom she was greeted by Alex and Eliza, Alex on the couch and Eliza in the kitchen getting a head start on preparing the food for Thanksgiving dinner. Eliza smiled at her in greeting.

“I made coffee,” Alex says, knowing that Lena is just as useless as she is without her morning coffee. Lena nodded at her in thanks as she moved into the kitchen. Alex turned the television to the news as Lena fixed her cup of coffee, no cream two sugars, and began to make small talk with Eliza. Lena had met her girlfriends mother once before, when she and Kara had managed to have a weekend together and Eliza had come to town for some sort of exhibit at the science museum downtown.

Their conversation tied down when the newscaster inevitably began to talk about the accident the night before. They praised Supergirl for showing up just in time before Eliza orders Alex to turn the television off. Lena listened to the argument unfold, staying silent in the background. She had always understood Alex’s need to be approved of by her mother but to always seem to let her down. Their common struggle to make their mothers proud had been a great bonding point for the two of them, especially when Kara wasn’t around to act as a buffer in the beginning. Poor Kara had to act as a buffer fairly often, as Lena would sure she would have to do during dinner.

“I’m sorry I have to go to work.” Alex said as she began to walk out the door. Eliza tried in vain to stop her.

“I’m sorry about that Lena,” Eliza said.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not the first argument to be held in this apartment and I’m sure it won’t be the last.” Lena reassured her. “In the meantime, we have a dinner to prepare.”

“Don’t you have to work?” Eliza asked as Lena pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

“One of the perks of being CEO, I make my own hours.” Lena smiled. She neglected to mention that last Thanksgiving Kara had been upset with her for working all most the entire night since they couldn’t be together for the holiday and Lena wasn’t ready to challenge her about that yet, or ever again.

The two of them worked in companionable silence for most of the day, occasionally trading stories about Kara or Alex. Lena loved to hear the stories about when Kara had first got Earth and had trouble controlling her powers. The tale of Kara jumping so hard she flew through the ceiling the first time she had heard someone sneeze had Lean nearly in tears when Kara arrived home with Winn. Kara smiled at seeing her foster mother and girlfriend getting along so easily then blushed crimson when Lena told her the story Eliza had just said. Winn joined in Lena’s laughter at the expense of Kara who just pouted as she set the table, her face and neck red. Later when Lena walked up behind her and kissed her neck before whispering something Winn was sure he would never want to hear again, Kara’s face flushed for an entirely different reason.

By the time Alex arrived and the family sat down at the table, Lena had almost forgotten about the argument between Alex and Eliza that morning. She quickly remembered when Kara had to excuse herself to take a phone call the room descended into an awkward silence, one that was broken by another argument between Alex and Eliza. Winn cleared his throat awkwardly and met Lena’s gaze. She nodded slightly and stood at the same time he did. Lena walked Winn to the door, apologizing for the argument as she did so. Winn assured her that it was no big deal and even pulled her into a quick hug before he left.

Lena snuck back into the kitchen as Kara came back into the room. The youngest Danvers was, of course, pulled into the argument, and just as Lena knew she would, defended her sister.

“You can’t blame Alex for my choices.” Kara said after Alex stormed out of the room. Her phone beeped softly, and Kara sighed as she read the message. “I have to go, there’s an emergency at CatCo.” Kara moved over to Lena, kissing her softly. “Don’t wait up.” Lena watched Kara walk away before moving to the tale and beginning to clean up the almost untouched Thanksgiving dinner.

“Do I really do that?” Eliza broke the silence. “Do I put too much pressure on them?”

“I can’t speak for them.” Lena replied. “All I can say is that I know what it’s like to never make your mother proud of you. My mother and I never go along. When I was younger she was kind to me, especially just after I was adopted but it was always clear she loved my brother more than me. As I got older, it became harder to deal with. My mother never loved me, not the way she did Lex. It hurt more when I realized that she had choose to adopt me, but had never decided that I was worthy of her love. That was something that I struggled with until I met Kara, something that I still struggle with. If my own mother didn’t love me, how could anyone else.” Lena sighed and avoided Eliza’s eyes, not wanting to see the pity there. “I’m guessing that Alex feels something similar. Because she knows that you love her, logically she knows, but she thinks you love Kara more simply because Alex doesn’t feel like she can measure up to her.” With that, Lena finished stowing away the leftovers and moved into her and Kara’s bedroom to give Eliza some time alone.

Lena came back into the living room when the power went out.

“Kara texted me, she said she’ll be back as soon as she deals with Livewire.” Lena said as she moved around the apartment to pull out the various candles she knew Kara always kept on hand. She and Eliza positioned them around the main part of the apartment and Eliza began to light them when Alex walked in.

Lena left the mother and daughter to talk privately, doing her best not to listen in. She hoped that had helped Eliza earlier, Alex deserved the love and support of her mother. She had given up a lot for Kara, and Lena knew that Alex didn’t regret any of it. To distract herself from the conversation happening in the living room, Lena pulled out her phone and messaged Winn, making sure he made it home alright and that the blackout wasn’t affecting him too much. They texted back and forth for a while. Lena genuinely liked Winn, when he wasn’t hitting on her girlfriend. She found Winn to be very funny and they bonded over their love of science. Lena appreciated the friendship Winn had offered her so easily, not just because she was Kara’s girlfriend but because he enjoyed spending time with her.

Alex left soon after she arrived to help Kara defeat Livewire and Lena silently joins Eliza on the couch to wait for the Danvers sisters to either return or send word that they are alright. This time when Kara returns home, Lena doesn’t launch herself at her. Instead she waits until they are alone in their bedroom nearly an hour later. Eliza apologized to Kara for the way she had treated her and Alex growing up and then apologized to the both of them for bringing all this family drama to Thanksgiving. When she hugged Lena, she had whispered in her ear ‘your mother may not be proud of you, but I certainly am’ and Lena had just hugged her tighter. Kara was sporting a large grin when Lena looked her way after Eliza released her and Lena knew she had heard the whispered words.

“Are you alright?” Lena asked as she watched Kara strip out of her suit and head towards the bathroom to shower.

“I’m fine, just kind of sore.” Kara paused in her journey and doubled back to place a kiss against Lena’s lips before entering the bathroom. “It was a difficult battle. She’s the first person I’ve fought that I actually thought could have really hurt me.” Lena sucked in a sharp breath at the words, feeling her heart rate speed up slightly. Had she come so close to losing Kara and not even realized it? No, Lena was absolutely sure that if she were to come really close to losing Kara, she would know. She would know in that way that mothers knew when their children were hurting, or siblings knew when they were needed and when they weren’t. She would know in that way that only lovers shared, the deep, all-consuming certainty that came from two people’s lives, to people’s hearts, being so intertwined for so long.

Even though Lena knew that, when Kara climbed into bed next to her Lena had pulled her as close as possible. She laid her head against Kara’s chest, listening to her heart beat and feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Kara held her waist gently with one hand, the other joining with Lena’s that rested against her abdomen. Kara kissed her forehead gently, asking if she was okay. Lena nodded against her and pressed her lips to the sliver of skin Kara’s V-neck shirt left open on her chest, right above her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I just posted a new fic called 'Menace Rising' here on AO3. It is another Supergirl work that has both Sanvers and SuperCorp included. Check it out if you'd like. You can also find me on Tumblr under the same username (OIMDIL13).


	10. How Does She Do It and Red Faced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys! Hope you enjoy.

Kara owed her big time for this.

She had been at CatCo for less than ten minutes when Winn had begged him to help her watch Carter. Carter seemed like a really sweet kid, though he was hesitant to speak with Lena. Lena had tried to protest, telling Winn that she had only come by to see if Kara was back from running her errands yet so they could grab a late lunch together, but Winn wouldn’t have any of it. Instead he practically pushed Lena into the office where Carter was playing video games and told her that he would be back in a few minutes.

Winn didn’t come back for nearly an hour

By the time Winn did come back, Kara was walking into Cat’s office.

“Lena, what are you doing here?” Kara made her way over to Lena, saying hi to Carter and handing him the food she had picked up.

“Winn,” Lena said in lieu of an explanation. She glanced over her shoulder, immediately noticing that her girlfriend was wearing a different outfit than the one she left home in the morning. Without saying a word, she handed her controller to Winn and let him take over entertaining the teenage son of Cat Grant. “What happened?” Lena pulled Kara back towards the door, making sure Carter wouldn’t over here.

“There was a bomb at Lord Tech, I had to fly it out, but I didn’t let go in time. I might have gone for a little swim.” Kara looks down sheepishly as she feels Lena’s grip on her arm tighten.

“Kara,”

“It’s fine, Lena. I’ll tell you more later. Listen are you still going to the train launch?”

“I thought we were going to go together?”

“We were, well I’ll still be there but..” Kara trailed off, meaning that she would be there as Supergirl. “Just be careful, there might be another bomb on the train.”

“I’ll be fine, Kara.” Lena reassured her softly. Kara’s gaze flickered over to Carter for a second before returning to Lena.

“Keep an eye on him for me? He has a bit of crush on Supergirl and I’m worried he might go to the train launch if he thinks she’ll be there.” Kara rolled her eyes when she caught Lena smirking slightly when she mentioned Carter’s crush.

“I will, be careful.”

“Always am.” Kara turned back to Winn and Carter. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to take you home Carter.”

Carter nodded absently in response, still playing his game. Kara kissed Lena on the cheek quickly as she left.

 

When Kara returned home after everything had finally ended, Lena could tell something was wrong. Carter was already asleep on their couch, but Kara still made sure to change out of her Supergirl suit before entering the room. Lena was sitting in a chair across from Carter, a book in her hands. She looked up when Kara entered the room, smiling warmly at her.

“Everything okay?” Kara asked when Lena’s smile slipped slightly.

“Yes, of course.” Lena swiftly put her book down and rose from her seat, grabbing Kara’s hand and tugging her over to their room.

“Are you sure? You seem sort of out of it.” Kara sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard as Lena laid down beside her. “Babe?”

“Why the train?” Lena’s voice was so soft, Kara almost didn’t hear her.

“What?”

“Why did you chose to save the train? Alex filled me in on the other bomb called in at the airport. You couldn’t have known that that one was a fake, but you still went after the train. Why?” Before Kara could answer, Lena turned to her, also sitting up. “Was I because I was on the train? And Carter? Did you go for the train first because of me?”

“Lena,” Kara reached for her, pulling her against her chest. “Why is this bothering you so much?”

“I don’t want you to put my safety before everyone else.”

“Well, then I’m sorry but that won’t happen.” Kara tightened her grip when Lena tried to pull away. “Listen to me, Lena. I love you, and I protect the people I love. I didn’t put you before everyone else tonight, I was on my way to the airport when Alex told me that it was a fake. I didn’t put you first, and I wanted to. I’m always going to want to put you first. Always. I can’t help wanting to do that. I also can’t promise that I won’t put your safety first more often than not. I have a duty to this city to protect it from anything that means to cause it harm. But I also have a duty to you, to keep you safe and make you feel loved. Sometimes they will clash, sometimes they won’t. So, I can’t promise that I won’t put you first.”

“You didn’t put me first?” Lena questions, Kara feels the way her lips form the words as they press against her neck.

“I didn’t.” Kara replies, an understanding of emotions filling her and leaving her all at once. Lena presses a kiss against her neck.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being honest with me,” Lena sits up fully, face to face with Kara. “For protecting me, for loving me.”

“I’ll always be there for you Lena.” Kara pulls her close, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss that lingers for far longer than she intended when Lena tangles her hands in Kara’s hair to keep her from ending the kiss.

Cat had been disappointed in her, to say the least. (The fact that Carter wasn’t alone, he was with Lena, did not help Kara’s case in anyway.) But Kara had been mostly prepared for that. Although when Carter hugged her tightly around the waist and proclaimed to his mom how great she and Lena were and could he stay with them again? That greatly helped her case.  And helped her keep her job.

 

 

For the first time in their relationship, Kara shied away from Lena’s touch.

It hadn’t been a big gesture, she hadn’t climbed into Kara’s lap, like she had become so fond of doing since she found out about Kara’s super strength, or wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. She hadn’t even reached for her hand. Lena was reaching around Kara to pull something out of the spice cabinet while she fixed dinner for the two of them. Her hand had naturally risen to rest against Kara’s hip, using her to help Lena balance while she stood on her tip-toes and searched through the cabinet.

Lena had been surprised, and hurt, when Kara gently moved her hand to the counter and slid away from her, fiddling with her hair as she did.

“Kara?” Lena asked, her voice shaky, Kara had never done anything like that before. Kara was such a physical person, she passed out loving touches as naturally as breathing. A hand on the arm, or back, a kiss to the temple, a random hug or squeeze of a hand. All these little motions that Lena had become accustomed to feeling and reciprocating. At the beginning of their relationship, Lena had been shocked to have someone touch in such a causally loving manner. The Luthors had never been like that around her. Lex would sometimes play with her hair or rub her shoulders, but other than that she had had very little contact growing up. She didn’t like it. Kara changed that for her.

“I-I’m sorry.” Kara wrung her hands together, pressing so hard her knuckles were turning white. Lena had never seen her like this before.

“Love, what’s the matter?” Lena took a step towards her and then stopped abruptly when Kara took a step back from her.

“I’m not in control. Of my strength or myself.” Kara sighed sadly. “I don’t want to hurt you. I couldn’t stand it if I hurt you.” Lena could clearly see the tears that were rapidly filling her girlfriend’s eyes and took another step forward. Kara took a step back. Lena took a step forward. The cycle continued until Kara’s back met the wall of their apartment and Lena stood directly in front of her, leaving less than an inch between their bodies. “Lena, please.”

“You won’t hurt me, Kara.” Lena stated calmly. Her fingers slowly traced up Kara’s arm until she caressed her face. “I trust you. You won’t hurt me.” Kara’s breath came in short pants. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, nearly burning with the desire to cover Lena’s on her face.

“I can’t.” Kara didn’t bother holding back her tears. She yearned to touch Lena, to hold her hand, to rub her back, to sit on the couch watching television with Lena resting against her side, paying more attention to her neck than the show playing. She longed to kiss her, slow and deep and hard and passionate. She couldn’t. “I’m not in control, I’ll hurt you without meaning too. You’ll say something and I’ll snap and,”

“Kara, stop.” Lena shushed her gently, wiping away the tears as they fell. “You. Will. Not. Hurt. Me.” She kissed her then, as softly as she could manage, desperately trying to prove to Kara that she wasn’t afraid of her, or her powers. Lena was, of course, aware of the ways Kara had been losing control recently, letting her emotions get the best of her. She broke a man’s wrist, she destroyed military tech that was now nowhere to be found. Lena didn’t care. Kara kept her hands at her sides, not grasping onto Lena’s hips like she normally would. She doesn’t kiss back.

As soon as Lena drops her hands from Kara’s face and takes a step back, Kara is gone. She uses her super speed and the next thing Lena sees is a red cape rapidly fading away from her vision.

“I love you, Kara. I’m not going anywhere. You won’t hurt me.” She knows that Kara can still hear her, that Kara is always listening for her voice without meaning too. She stands at the window that Kara left from and waits until she sees her signature red cape come back into view.

 

It’s a whole two days before Kara will touch her again. Two days without a single kiss, or hand hold, not even fingers brushing across her back or waist. Lena had gone months without physically touching Kara before, before she moved to National City but this time was different. Different because they slept in the same bed, ate in the same kitchen, watched tv on the same couch. Different because Lena was so used to the small points of contact now that she couldn’t function without them. Everything she did felt like it was missing something, especially when she was home alone. Kara had only come home after Lena had fallen asleep and then left before she woke up. The only reason Lena knew she had come home at all was the windswept look of Kara’s clothes, something she had come to recognize meant that Kara had used her super speed to get ready faster. By the time Kara finally felt like she had enough control, Lena felt her absence like a physical presence that has been missing from her soul.

“Lena,” Kara swept into the loft, this time coming in through the dining room window. Lena stood before her, she had been waiting at the window and took a few steps back when she saw Kara coming her way. Kara landed softly, her hands at her sides, hair windswept and eyes glistening in the way they always did after she had defeated an enemy. Something in Lena’s chest released at the sight of her, the first time she had seen her girlfriend in two days, her shoulders relaxed slightly as she took a step forward.

Kara wasted no time in closing the gap between them after Lena took that first step. Her hand gripped Lena’s waist, pulling her impossibly close as her fingers slipped beneath the gray v-neck Lena wore with her black yoga pants, searching for the smooth skin she had longed to caress for days. Lena melted into her, fingers sliding into her hair and caressing her neck. Kara closed her eyes, breathing Lena in, memorizing the way her fingers played with the little curls on the nape of Kara’s neck, the relieved exhale she released as Kara pulled her close, the rhythm of Lena’s heartbeat, strong and beating in synch with her own. She nearly cried when Lena suddenly pulled back from her, not letting go but putting some distance between their bodies so they weren’t pushed flush against one another.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, if you ever do anything like that again,”

“I won’t I promise.” Kara interrupted, slightly terrified at the sound of her full name coming from Lena’s lips in such a way.

“I can’t take that. It’s one thing if you’re upset with me and avoiding me so we don’t fight or something like that, but to completely drop contact like that? I can’t take that. I can’t take feeling abandoned by you.”

“Oh, Rao, no Lena. I’m not abandoning you, not now, not ever. I’m so sorry. I was so scared that I was going to hurt you. I couldn’t stand the thought of you laying in a hospital bed because of something I did too you. It hurts to even think about.” Kara looked away from Lena, starring at their feet.

“Then don’t think about it.” Lena reached for her chin, lifting her head up so their eyes met again. “I trust you, Kara. You never would have hurt me. You wouldn’t have let yourself hurt me. I won’t pretend that it didn’t hurt when you pulled away from me like that, but I understand your fears, love, and I won’t hold them against you.”

“I’m so sorry, Lena.” Kara whispered, resting their foreheads together gently. Lena moved closer to her, leaning into the warmth and comfort Kara provided.

“It’s alright, Kara. You’re forgiven.”

When Kara connected their lips, Lena couldn’t help the way her heart jumped, skipping a beat or two, or the way her spirit soared. Kara kissed her like she needed her in the same way she needed to breathe. They kissed softly, tears mixing against their lips as they fell from Kara’s eyes. Lena directed Kara to the bedroom, helping her peel off her suit along the way. She stripped down to her underwear and pulled Kara onto the bed with her. She wasn’t after sex, not tonight. Tonight, had been emotional enough. Lena just wanted to feel Kara’s skin against hers, her warmth. To rest her head above Kara’s heart and bask in the knowledge that they had made it through this. They shifted until Lena lay mostly on top of Kara, tracing her fingers softly across Kara’s stomach. Kara played with the ends of Lena’s hair, kissing the top of her head every so often.

Lena fell asleep much quicker than she intended, the warmth of Kara’s body and the strong beat of her heart creating such a soothing lullaby that Lena hadn’t ever been able to resist and doubt that she ever would be able to. Kara smiled slightly when she felt Lena relax against her, her breathing and heartrate evening out as sleep claimed her. She pressed another kiss to Lena’s hair before closing her eyes and letting the comfort of having the love of her life in her arms consume her mind and body as she too, drifted off to sleep.


	11. Human For A Day

Kara could only use the word _strange_ to explain how she felt when she woke up in the morning. Lena had already slid out of bed, but Kara had shot up in bed when she couldn’t hear the sound of Lena’s heartbeat.

“Lena?” She called out, scrambling to get out of bed.

“What is it love?” Lena poked her head around the corner from the bathroom, her hair still wet and dripping onto the shirt she had slipped into. She still had a few hours before she needed to be at work so she decided to take her time to get dressed. “Everything okay?” Lena watched Kara trip over herself as she fought off the sheets. “Kara?” Lena rushed to her side when Kara released a grunt after landing hard on the floor. Lena expected there to be a dent in their bedroom floor but all she found was Kara clutching her arm and staring at her with a panicked expression.

“I couldn’t hear you.”

“What?” Lena helped Kara to her feet, inspecting the newly formed bruise that blossomed on Kara’s arm.

“I couldn’t hear your heartbeat, Lena. I can always hear your heartbeat.” Kara hissed when Lena pressed on the bruise. Lena wasn’t startled by the fact that Kara had been listening for her heartbeat, she had discovered when she moved in that Kara often needed a steady sound to help focus her senses and keep the world from being overwhelming, and Kara often chose to listen to Lena’s heart.

“You’re hurt.” Lena had never seen Kara be physically hurt. Sure, she had seen her take a couple hits while fitting a villain, or listened to Kara talk about sparring with Alex in the green room but there had never been any physical evidence of those fights.

“Lena,” Kara held her arm, her grip much weaker than normal. Lena suddenly felt sick.

“We’re going to the DEO. We’ll figure this out, love. I promise.” Lena pulled her close, placing a reassuring kiss against her cheek before instructing her to get dressed, quickly.

 

“You’ve essentially overused your powers, and now you need to recharge.” Alex explained what was going to Kara. The hero felt out of place in the DEO since she wasn’t wearing her suit, or even her normal work clothes. She had dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, making her feel even more out of sorts. Lena held her hand tightly.

“How long will this last?” Kara asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Well, we aren’t sure.” Alex shared a look with Lena that clearly said she was at a loss. “We do know that your powers haven’t just disappeared, they will be back.” Alex moved closer to her sister, gripping her shoulders tightly as she repeated her words. “They will be back.” Alex waited until Kara nodded in response before leaving the couple to their own devices. She had learned since Lena came to town that sometimes she was simply not needed to help keep Kara calm. Alex pretended that that knowledge didn’t leave a gaping hole in her heart.

“Kara?” Lena asked gently once they were alone.

“I’ve never not had my powers before, not since I came to Earth.” Kara kept her eyes downcast, her shoulders slumped.

“It’ll be alright Kara,” Lena promised as she pressed a kiss against Kara’s temple.

 

After being a lab rat for the weekend, Kara went back to work on Monday only to be sent away by Ms. Grant after she sneezed twice. That led to a little walk-and-talk with James through the streets of National City. James was doing his best to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to be working. Kara felt so lost without her powers, there was nothing she could do. She couldn’t help with anything. She had ever felt so useless once before, on the day Krypton had died.

“Kara, please, don’t be so hard on yourself,” James was saying went the ground began to shake. Buildings began to crumble slightly as cracks formed in the concrete. A car swerved onto the sidewalk, a car that would have hit Kara had James not pushed her out of the way. Kara cradled her arm to her chest, pain from the break radiating through her. James helped her stand and wrapped her arm in a makeshift sling. Kara paid him no mind, ignoring the pain in her arm in favor of surveying the damage around them. They walked away, Kara holding her arm gingerly as she fought off the thoughts telling that she wasn’t good enough.

 

Lena was in her office when the earthquake hit. Luckily, her building only crossed paths with a small tremor. It seemed that most of the damage was centralized on the other side of the city, closer to CatCo. The spike fear that passed through Lena at that realization made her heart race.

Kara

Kara didn’t have her powers.

Kara could’ve been _hurt._

Lena was out of her chair and walking towards the door before she could think about what she was doing. Her secretary, Jess, noticed her frantic expression and gave one quick nod, signaling that she would make sure everything was all right and call Lena if something went wrong. Lena smile gratefully as she made her way over to the elevator, thankfully undamaged, trying and failing to make her shoulders relax on the way down. Her mind raced with completely illogical thoughts and ideas of all the things that could have possibly happened to Kara. She was being ridiculous, she knew, the chances of Kara being seriously hurt were very low and she would heal as soon as she got her powers back anyway.

The knowledge that she was being ridiculous did not stop Lena from imagining the worst.

By the time she finally arrived at CatCo and made it up to the floor where Kara worked, Lena was almost positive that she would be greeted by the grim faces of Winn and James as they explained what happened to her. Relief flooded through her system when she finally caught sight of blonde hair and a pink cardigan. Kara sat on a bench with James, her head down and hands clenched as he spoke softly to her. Lena could see from her body language that she was angry at herself, but her more immediate concern was the sling that held Kara’s right arm to her chest.

“Kara, what happened?” Lena asked as she walked up to the pair, claiming the seat on Kara’s right.

“I’m fine, it’s no big deal. What are you doing here? LuthorCorp was on the path the earthquake took.”

“I’ve already checked on all my employees, Jess is handling things for now. I just-“ Lena looked away, suddenly embarrassed by her need to see that Kara was alright.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Kara reached for Lena’s hand. “I’m alright, Lena I promise. But you still have a company to run, and employees to check on. Go, I’ll see you tonight at home.” Kara’s eyes were pleading with her. Lena, against her will, nodded slightly. She understood that Kara needed to face this day alone, without Lena there to worry over her. Kara needed to discover that she was still just as wonderful of a person, even without the super strength and flight. So, Lena did the only thing she could think of, she leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek whispering the words ‘be safe, I love you,’ in her ear. She pulled back and met James’ gaze over Kara’s shoulder. He nodded slightly, mouthing that he had Kara, he would watch her back.

Finally, not even ten minutes after she arrived, Lena left CatCo. Her worries, ever present despite the fact that she had just seen Kara, had ebbed for the moment. Lena was left with a feeling in her heart. She knew with absolute certainty that Kara would get her powers back, but along the way she would realize how amazing she is without them.

She was, of course, correct.

 

Kara felt the rush of power course through her body just moments before James slipped from the rope holding him up. She dove after him, shredding her work clothes, and easily caught him. He held onto her shoulders, a relieved exhale making its way from his lips and Kara smiled. Winn greeted them both happily, nodding when Kara asked if they were both alright.

“Go do your thing, Supergirl.” With one last smile, Kara took off. She shot out the top of the elevator shaft, immediately honing in on where the citizens of National City would be in the most danger. She did her best to hide the joyous smile that threatened to stretch her lips, only letting out a single, happy ‘whoop!’ before getting down to business.

She helped the firefighters, she carried two ambulances at once to the hospital, saving the two injured citizens’ lives. She saved people from collapsing buildings and returned to help families retrieve some of their most treasured things. The sun was setting by the time she finished. Still, despite everything that she had done with the aid of her powers, nothing matched the feeling she had had earlier, when she saved those people from a robber with a gun, simply by talking him down. She hadn’t been Supergirl for that moment, she hadn’t even been Kara Danvers. She just _was._ And it was the greatest feeling of all.

As she soared above the city on her way home, Kara noticed that Lena’s office light was still on. She turned her course to LuthorCorp, landing gently on the balcony. Lena turned in her chair at the sound, smiling widely at Kara. The two meet at the balcony door, wrapping their arms tightly around one another.

“I see you got your powers back.” Lena murmured against the skin of Kara’s neck. The blonde laughed lightly, hugging Lena closer as she did so.

“Yes, I did. And I have you to thank for that.”

“Me?” Lena asked as she pulled back. “I’ve been here all day, what could I have done to help?” She pulled Kara’s hands from around her waist, leading her to the couch.

“It’s not what you did, it’s what you didn’t do.” Kara said. They settled on the couch, both sitting to where they could see one another easily, their hands still joined. “You listened when I asked you to go. You didn’t try to stay close and protect me, like we both know Alex would have if she hadn’t been stuck at the DEO. You trusted me enough to let me figure this out on my own. I did have some help from James, but it was you who gave me the courage to go out there and try.”

“Happy to help, my love.” Lena smiled, closing the distance between them to kiss Kara sweetly. “I do believe I’m done for the day. Take me home?”

They were soaring through the sky in seconds. Kara carried Lena bridle style, cradling the rave-haired woman to her chest. Lena normally hated flying, she had never been for traveling much until Kara came around, and even then, she only endured the flights to and from National City by thinking of the blonde and remembering that it had all been for her. Flying with Kara was different, she wasn’t nervous at all, or scared that she would suddenly drop out of the sky. These days, the only things she could feel when in Kara’s arms was a warm contentedness that settled in her stomach, even when the lights of the city looked like ants below them.

Kara dropped her off at the apartment but stayed hovering outside the dining room window.

“I’ve got to go talk to Ms. Grant. I’ll be back soon.” Kara poked her head inside the window, claiming Lena’s lips with her own for a moment. “Don’t wait up, you had a long day. Love you.” Then she was gone, red cape billowing behind her as she flew through the skies.

Lena watched her go with a fond smile, leaving the window open slightly so she wouldn’t break it down when she returned before turning and meandering into the bedroom. She changed into some pajamas, a simple set of black sleep pants and white v-neck shirt before settling on her side of the bed. She picked her phone up, intent on scrolling aimlessly through various apps and games until Kara returned home, certain that she wouldn’t be getting any sleep until Kara crawled into bed beside her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the super long wait on this one guys! I planned on updating over spring break but things sorta went crazy and then when school started back up, I had OAP and UIL all week so finding time to finish writing and editing this chapter was insanely difficult. I wish I could say the next chapter will be up pronto, but I advanced to Regionals in UIL so it will be at least another two weeks before I'm back on my normal writing schedule.  
> Well, then. Enough rambling.  
> Enjoy!


	12. Childish Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basically after weeks of trying to rewrite the episodes with Astra and Non, I realized that I could change absolutely nothing about them. So just imagine some distressed Kara and comforting Lena and some fluff filled conversation. (I might go back and add some as a flashback in the finale) And, of course, Lena and Winn laughing at the whole ‘Cat knows Kara is an alien thing.’ So, let’s do this thing. Lots Lena/Winn interaction this chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Lena, admittedly, was a bit out of her element. Aside from Kara, she hadn’t had that much practice with offering other people comfort. Not really. The friends she had when she was at boarding school were raised like she was, to only show emotion when alone, to never let anyone know that they had any sort of weakness. Comforting Kara was easy, at least now. Normally, all the hero needed was some soothing words and to listen to Lena’s heartbeat. That was something Lena could easily, and always would, provide.

Comforting other people was entirely different.

Kara had called her earlier, letting her know that she would more than likely miss lunch today. Before Lena could even tell her that it was fine and she would see her at home, Kara began to quickly and quietly ramble on about Winn and his dad and everything that was going on.

“And, I’m kind of at a loss on how to comfort him, you know? I mean, I have a ‘homicidal maniac’ as Winn put it, in my family too, but it’s completely different.”

“Why don’t I talk to him?” Lena suggested lightly. Kara must have heard the hesitation in her voice because her response was soft and soothing.

“Lena, no, you don’t have too.”

“I want too.” Lena said, hating the way she was still hesitating a bit.

“Lena,”

“He’s my friend too, Kara.” She swallowed thickly. “Look, I had you to lean on whenever I needed to deal with something about Lex. And you were perfect, but this a little bit of a different situation. You can’t just kiss it all better for him like you did with me.” Though Winn probably wouldn’t mind, Lena thought. “Let me help our friend, Kara.”

“Alright, I’ll send him to your office.” Kara gave in. “I’ll see you tonight. I love you.”

“I love you, too, darling. See you at home.”

Now Lena was waiting for Winn to arrive, he had gotten delayed by the FBI, worrying about what she should say. ‘I’m sorry’ seemed too ridiculous, ‘I know how you feel’ was even worse. It was Lena’s personal opinion that no one could ever understand how it felt to be betrayed by a family member, even if it had happened to them as well. People feel things differently, even people affected by the same situations. Lena couldn’t understand what Winn was going through, because it was Winn who was going through it.

“Ms. Luthor, Mr. Schott is here to see you.” Jess opened her door partially.

“Send him in, Jess.” Her secretary nodded and smiled at her before gesturing for Winn to come in. Lena rounded her desk and moved to greet Winn with a hug.

“You added a balcony.” Winn remarked. “I don’t remember there being a balcony on this building before.” He accepted the hug that Lena offered before moving to the door. He looked back at Lena and then walked out onto the balcony when she nodded her consent.

“Yes, well, when your girlfriend can fly, it’s good to have a nearby landing spot.” Lena joked softly, smiling when Winn offered her a small smile.

“I guess that would be true.” Winn leaned against the railing. “I guess Kara told you about my dad.”

“Did you think she wouldn’t?” Lena moved to stand beside him, leaning against the railing as well.

“I knew she would. You guys have that sort of relationship. You handle everything together.” There was sadness in his voice. “Do you ever think you could end up like your brother?” Winn’s question is directed towards the ground below, almost as if he is refusing to meet Lena’s eyes.

“It’s not that I think I will,” Lena said. “More like I’m afraid that I’ll turn into someone like him. I was there when Lex went mad. I saw the whole thing happen. I watched the light fade from his eyes and when it was all over and the dust finally settled, it felt like my whole world was gone. Lex was the only Luthor that had ever seemed to even remotely care for me, let alone actually like me. When he was finally caught, I couldn’t decide if I was happy his reign of terror was over, or upset that my brother had taken himself away from me.”

“The only thing that gave my father away was his anger.” Winn began softly, finally looking up at Lena. “He was always angry about something, work or his toys. It didn’t matter, he was just angry. And then the plans for his toys were stolen by his boss, and he just snapped. He was a stranger to me. My own father, and I didn’t even recognize him.” Winn sighed. “I used to be called Junior, by him and by everyone else. The day his first bomb went off was the day I started calling myself Winn. I couldn’t escape my name, but I wanted to do everything I could to separate myself from him.”

“That I can understand. As soon as I walk into a room, the whispers start. Just because I’m a Luthor.”

“Maybe that all will change when you’re a Danvers.” Winn said, and the sadness returned to his voice.

“You love her.” It’s not a question.

“I do.” He doesn’t deny it. “But, that doesn’t matter.”

“Of course, it matters Winn.” Lena turned to face him.

“No, I know. I just…What you guys have? I can’t compare to that. I don’t want too. All I have ever wanted if for Kara to be happy, and she’s the happiest when she’s with you.” Winn smiled slightly. “Far be it for me to fight against true love.”

“Well, whether you love Kara or not, you’re still her friend, and she will still go the ends of the earth to help you. Why don’t you let her?” Lena gently grasped his arm, squeezing in reassurance and comfort.

“You’re right, as usual when it comes to Kara.” Winn pulled her into a hug. “The only thing I can add to that is: I’m not just Kara’s friend. I’m your friend, too.”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’m still pretty new at this whole friendship thing.” Lena laughed as she hugged him back.

“Well, you’re doing a great job so far.” Winn squeezed her once more before releasing her and heading towards the door. “Thank you, Lena.” He paused with a hand on the door. “I mean it.” He smiled at her, and then made his way back into her office and out the door. Lena watched him go with a fond smile.

“You’re welcome, Winn.”

 

“I don’t know what you said to Winn, but thank you.” Kara said as she walked into Lena’s office from the balcony. Lena smiled at her over her shoulder and finished what she was typing before turning her full attention to Kara.

“What, exactly, are you thanking me for?” Lena gladly accepted the kiss Kara leaned over to give her, resting both hands on either side of Kara’s waist.

“Whatever you said to Winn, did a world of good for him. Even with his father around, he seemed lighter.” Kara smiled at her. “You did that.”

“I’m just glad I could help.” Lena claimed Kara’s lips again. “Isn’t that what friends are for?”

“And here I thought you were new to this whole friendship thing.” Kara teased her gently with a smirk.

“Well, I learned from the best.” Lena turned her head as her phone went off beside her. She read the text on her screen and smiled as she turned back to Kara. “And I think we may have a solution to me being out of the house on sisters’ night.” Kara raised one eyebrow in question, but let it go when Lena kissed her again. “Have fun with Alex. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way home.”

Kara nodded and kissed Lena again. “Have a good time.” They kissed one more time, maybe more, before Kara flew out the door and Lena began to gather her things. She quickly replied to the text Winn had sent her, letting her know she was on her way. Kara could enjoy her sisters’ night, and Lena, well, she would do the most undignified thing she had ever done. She would play video games.

 


	13. For The Girl Who Has Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN~ Here's the next chapter guys after a very long wait which I sincerely apologize for. I just graduate last Friday and things have been hectic to say the least. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> On a different note: Would anyone be interested in a Supergirl/Wonder Woman fic? I've had a few plot bunnies pop up but I don't want to start another big project unless I'm sure people want it. Thoughts? 
> 
> Enjoy!

She was just a few minutes late getting a home. A last minute phone call had kept Lena in her office for an extra ten minutes. That’s it. Ten minutes.

She knew something was wrong as soon as she stepped in the door. The TV wasn’t on, Kara wasn’t bundled up on the couch in their softest blanket with a pint of ice cream in her hand, undoubtedly watching some sappy musical that Lena would roll her eyes at but secretly enjoy.

“Kara?” Lena stepped further into the loft, dropping her keys and purse on the table. “Kara? Oh my god, Kara!” Lena rushed to her side when she finally spotted the blonde Kryptonian laying on the floor, an odd shaped creature with tentacles wrapped around her body. “Kara, wake up!” Lena tried to reach for her, only to be stopped by the movement of the creature. “Kara!”

“Lena, what’s wrong?” Alex stormed in after hearing the woman call out for her sister. She had her gun out, thinking the woman was in danger, but quickly holstered the weapon and rushed to Lena’s side when she caught sight of the kneeling CEO. Alex had come to check on Kara after the whole Bizzaro situation, she knew Kara was pretty shaken. This had not been what she expected. “Lena, don’t!” Alex snapped her hand out of the air before Lena could reach for her girlfriend again. Touching a finger to her earpiece, Alex called for backup.

_She’ll be okay. She’ll be okay. She’ll be okay. She’s stronger than this._ Lena kept her silent mantra up all the way to the DEO. She rode in the car with Agent Vasquez, reluctantly admitting that Alex had better go in the helicopter with Kara. Kara needed to get to the DEO as fast as possible, and there was already enough happening for the neighbors to begin questions without them seeing a very distraught Lena boarding a helicopter with the fallen Supergirl.

Vasquez remained silent on the drive. She didn’t offer any words of comfort, which Lena was thankful for. Nothing would console her anyhow, not until she could see Kara’s eyes again. Her mind filled with thoughts she didn’t want to have. Did Lena remember to kiss Kara good-bye that morning? Had she taken the time to enjoy hearing Kara sing in the shower? When was the last time Lena had told Kara that she loved her? Would she ever get the chance to do so again?

Lena bit her tongue, hard enough to draw blood, as she forced the last thought from her mind. Kara would be alright. She had to be.

 

_Kara awoke to the feeling of the sun on her face. Automatically she reached to her side, searching for the warm body of her lover. She was met with cold sheets. Kara sat up, noticing that she hadn’t been under the blankets at all, and she was clothed in a solid white robe, the rest of the House of El on her chest._

_“Lena?” She called out for her._

_“Lena had to return to Earth.” A voice from the doorway spoke up. Alura entered the room, clad in a deep blue robe with golden cuffs on her sleeves. “She won’t be back for a few weeks.”_

_“What’s going on here?” Kara stood from the bed, backing into the wall. She felt different, her limbs felt heavy and stiff. There wasn’t a sense of power flowing through her, she didn’t feel as hyper as she normally did._

_“I know you miss her, my child, but really? She’s only been gone for a day.” Alura chuckled at her smitten daughter. “I must admit, when you first brought her home, I had expected to dislike her very much. But she proved me wrong. I couldn’t think of a better person for you, Kara.”_

_“Where am I? I’m supposed to be on Earth.” Kara eyed the woman warily, watching as her smiling expression turned to one of concern._

_“You just returned from Earth a week ago.” Alura moved closer to her, raising her hand as if to check her temperature. “Are you feeling alright? Perhaps we should call a healer.”_

_“Where’s my sister? Where’s Alex?” Kara asked, moving away from the figure that looked like her mother._

_“Sister?” Alura questioned. “You don’t have any siblings Kara. You know the council only allows one child per family. Your aunt and I are a rare case.”_

_“No, Alex is my sister. She practically raised me after I landed on Earth.” Kara’s voice became softer and softer as she spoke. Her eyes deceived her as she turned towards the window. It was Krypton, whole and beautiful. Just as Kara remembered it. “This can’t be real. Krypton was destroyed.”_

 

It felt like she was being tortured. Lena watched them, the DEO agents trying to save the love of her life. They had had no success so far. Each time they tried to pull the parasite off of Kara, she convulsed on the table. Lena had to be forcibly removed from the room containing Kara, but she dared them to keep her from watching through the windows. She couldn’t take her eyes off Kara, not for a moment. Until Alex stormed back into the DEO. She had left earlier, saying that she would get her answers somehow. It seemed she was successful.

“Black Mercy,” Alex said as she entered the room. “That’s what’s infecting Kara.”

“How do you know?” Hank asked her, arms crossed over his chest.

“It doesn’t matter,” Alex met Lena’s gaze, “Look, it’s putting her into a dream state, what she will think of as a perfect reality. As soon as she starts to believe it, the Black Mercy will suck the life out of her.”

“How long?” Lena asked, her arms crossed over body, holding herself together.

“Not long.” Alex answered. “Get Winn here. We need you and him to build something. Something to link our minds so that I can go convince her to come back to us.”

 

Winn and Lena made quick work of making the device. They worked quickly and efficiently. Lena had to be sure that were absolutely no chance of this device breaking down before she was willing to hand it over to Alex. She wouldn’t endanger the elder Danvers like that, because she knew Kara would never forgive her, and she couldn’t bear the thought of Kara suffering even more because of her.

“This will connect your minds and allow you to enter whatever dream Kara is in.” Lena held the helmet like device out to Alex, she and Winn had already attached a similar one to Kara. “Alex,” Lena gripped her wrist, “Alex, please bring her back. I can’t…I need her.” Lena saw the understanding in Alex’s eyes. Alex needed Kara too, not in the same way as Lena but needed just the same, just as Alex’s fierce love for her sister was the only match to the love Lena held for Kara.

“I’ll bring her back Lena.” Alex, in a surprising show of affection normally reserved for the blonde on the table, pulled Lena into a hug. It wasn’t quite the same as a hug from Kara, but it did calm Lena down just a bit. “Alright,” Alex pulled back and, after a few whispered words with Hank, moved onto the table opposite Kara, “I’m going in.”

“She’ll get her back, Lena.” Winn gripped her shoulder in support. Lena was grateful for the presence of him and James, but especially Winn. The dark-haired man had become her best friend in the week since his father had been dealt with. Their weekly video game nights had helped them grow closer and also allowed Winn the space he needed to get over his crush on Kara, while still remaining close enough to help if she should need it. “Alex won’t give up on Kara, and I know you won’t either.” Lena covered the hand on her shoulder with her own. Now, they simply had to wait.  

 

It seemed like hours later when Kara’s body began convulsing once again. Alex gasped as she woke up, nearly throwing the helmet off her head as she launched herself at Hank.

“I told you not to pull me out! I told you not too! I almost had her.” Alex beat against his chest, sobbing as she did so.

“I didn’t pull you out.” Hank said calmly, taking the hits against his chest without so much as a grunt. Lena knew he would endure much more for the sake of Alex than a few hits to his chest.

“Then what…”

“Kara!” Lena was at her side as soon as the Black Mercy was free of her body. Kara gasped as she woke up, letting out a shuddering sob. “Kara, Kara, look at me.” Alex was there too, gripping her sisters hand like she never wanted to let go.

“Lena,” Kara’s voice was weak, “you’re my Lena?” Her eyes shone with tears, bluer than Lena had ever seen them.

“Yes, my love. I’m your Lena.” Lena kissed her forehead, tears falling from her own eyes.

“Alex, Alex,” Kara sighed when she spotted her sister. “You’re still my sister, right?”

“Always, Kara. Always.” Kara nodded and squeezed Alex’s hand in her own. Lena stroked her hair softly as Kara took in the room. Her features hardened slightly and she pulled away from the two people she loved most.

“Where is he?” Her voice was hard, her jaw clenched and knuckles white as she clenched her fists.

“Who?” Lena asked, knowing that it was best not to touch Kara right now even though every nerve in her body screamed for the blonde.

“Non,” Alex answered.

“Winn, make sure Lena gets home alright.” Kara instructed her best friend before turning to face her girlfriend. “I’ll be home soon.”

“Kara, be careful.” Lena knew it would be pointless to try and stop Kara from going so she pleaded with her instead. “I already almost lost you once today. I can’t…”

“Shh, Lena, no one is going to die today.” Kara swept her into a hug, placing a chaste kiss against her lips. Oh, how Lena hoped she was right.

 

Lena held Kara in her arms the moment she returned. The hero had barely made it through the window of their bedroom when she collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Kara,” Lena whispered into her hair. “Tell me what happened.”

“Astra,” Kara sobbed. “She’s gone, J’onn killed her, with a Kryptonite sword. She’s gone.” Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck and hair, her shoulders heaving. “She was evil and horrible, but she’s all that I had left of my home. Why, Lena? Why did they take her from me? Why did they take all of them from me?”

Lena had no words of comfort to offer her lover. Her experience ended with having an evil relative, but at least she knew that Lex was alive. Serving multiple consecutive life sentences, but alive nonetheless. And she knew that Lex still cared for her, she received a letter from him every so often. Kara’s family, that last of her Kryptonian heritage was gone, taken away from her by one of the people she trusted the most.

Lena remained silent, only whispering Kara’s name and telling her that she loved her over and over again. She didn’t try to tell her that everything would be alright. She didn’t bother with pleasantries like, she knew the pain of losing a family member would never really go away. So, Lena held her close until her sobs eased and then she helped Kara out of her suit and into the shower, joining her despite the fact that she had showered when she got home.

She washed Kara’s body with care, peppering her with kisses meant to reassure and remind Kara that Lena was there. She helped Kara dress in her most comfy set of sweatpants and one of Lena’s own v-neck sleep shirts before pulling her into bed. Lena cradled Kara against her chest, her own tears silently slipping down her face as Kara cried and cried until she fell asleep.


	14. Truth, Justice and The American Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super quick update, mostly because I had nothing to do all day so I had the time to write and edit. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was one of those that practically wrote itself, without much help from me.
> 
> I got a good response on the Wonder Woman idea, so I'll begin working on that asap.
> 
> Enjoy!

“How’s Kara doing?” Winn asked softly. He and Lena were enjoying their weekly video game night together. Or, at least they would be, if Lena would stop checking her phone at the end of every Mario Kart race.

“Better,” Lena started the next race, “as far as I can tell. She hasn’t spoken with me about what happened in her dream world. And I know she’s upset about her Aunt.” Lena sighed heavily. “And the assistant that Cat hired? Kara is just getting angrier by the day, and I’m not sure how to help her.”

“Can you help her?” Lena paused the game to glare at Winn. “I mean, does she want to be helped?” That made Lena pause. Did she? Did Kara want help? Did Kara want her, Lena, to help? She knew that Kara had responded to James questioning her ethics, especially regarding Max Lord. That Kara had released Max after James questioned her, but not after Lena had attempted to talk to her.

“I-I don’t know.” It hurt that Lena had to answer that way. Winn could tell by the look on her face where her mind had gone. He understood, at least partially. He and Lena had talked about the jealousy issue and why Lena had never been jealous of Kara’s relationship with him, but that something about James made her worry.

“Look, we know that Kara, no matter how friendly she naturally is, she doesn’t open up easily. She’s been through a lot, in a pretty short amount of time. She’s a walking ray of sunshine, but she holds a lot of anger in her. Anger that she doesn’t know how to let go of.” Winn met Lena’s gaze, hating that he was right. “She’ll come to you when she’s ready, Lena. Maybe she hasn’t because she is afraid of losing you. She’s lost a lot already because of her family and her past, but losing you? I’m not sure she would ever recover.”

Winn started the race again, not taking the race as seriously as he did before. Lena raced against him automatically, lost in thought. Was Kara honestly afraid of losing her? Lena knew she would never willingly give up Kara. Kara had taught her how to love, really love. Love in the way that made it its own reward. Lena had never known real love until Kara came into her life, and she didn’t want to give it up. She wouldn’t. Her mind made up, Lena stood as soon as the race came to an end.

“Sorry to cut this short Winn, but I’ve got to go.”

“Go get your girl, Luthor.” Winn smiled at her, walking her to the door watching until she made it to the elevator. He closed the door to his home with a smile, proud that he was able to put his own feelings to the side to help his friends.

 

“Kara?” Lena called for her as she walked into the apartment. Kara had just landed in the dining room area, her cape billowing out behind her. She had been out flying, patrolling, possibly even looking for a fight, Lena knew. She would deal with that issue later.

“Lena,” Kara greeted her softly, her eyes roving over her body. “What’s wrong?” Finding no injuries, Kara looked into Lena’s eyes. She almost wished she hadn’t, just for a moment. Lena’s eyes had always reflected so much emotion, Kara could always see how loved she was when she looked in Lena’s eyes, even before they had actually said the words. Now, she could see Lena’s pain, her fear.

Kara knew her actions recently had hurt her girlfriend, but she didn’t know what to do about anything. Working with Hank didn’t feel right anymore, Cat had hired the assistant from Hell, and James had been using her as a scapegoat to avoid Lucy. Kara was so angry, all the time. She was almost afraid to touch Lena, she couldn’t make another thing or person she loved fall apart.

“I think we should talk.” Lena said, dropping her purse on the table and toeing off her shoes.

“I,” Lena stopped Kara from talking by pressing a finger against her lips.

“Actually, I’m going to talk for a bit, and I need you to listen to me. Really listen, Kara. Can you do that for me?” Kara nodded. “Good, come with me.”

Lena lead Kara over to the couch, pushing on her shoulders until she sat down. Lena sat beside her, making sure to keep their hands joined.

“I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Lena couldn’t think of anything else to say but that to reassure Kara. Kara looked up, letting their eyes meet again. Lena was sure Kara though this would be some sort of break-up talk, but Lena was having none of it. “I love you, so much. You’ve given me a whole new world just by being in mine. You make every day better than the one before.” Lena squeezed her hands gently. “I can see how much you’re hurting Kara. I watch you force a smile each time someone looks at you and it kills me.” Tears fell from Kara’s eyes, but wiping them away would make her let go of Lena’s hands and she didn’t want to do that. “You feel everything _so_ deeply. Your passion is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you. You have always been my ray of light in the darkness that I was raised in. Until recently,” Kara looked away from her, “when your heart filled with anger. I know how angry you are on the inside Kara. I’ve always known. And I know that that anger scares you. It scares me too.” Kara still wouldn’t look at her so Lena released her hands and reached for her face, cradling her cheeks.

“But I’m not going to run away from it.” Lena clenched her jaw before speaking again. “Even if you pull away from me, I’ll just chase after you. Your anger doesn’t scare me, Kara. You don’t scare me.” Lena swallowed hard, watching the tears roll down her lover’s face and brushing them away with her thumb. “I can’t say that I understand why you won’t let me help you or why you’re pushing me away. Just know that I’m not letting you go that easily or ever, so the more you try to push me away, the further I’ll chase you. Because I want this,” Lena leaned their foreheads together, sucking in a sharp breath as her own tears fell. “I want this to last forever.

“Lena,” Kara kissed her then, salty from their tears but filled with passion nevertheless. “I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara whispered the words against her lips before pulling back. “I know I’ve been distant since Astra and the Black Mercy. I just – I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But you are, Kara. You’re pulling away from me, and thinking that I’m losing you hurts more than anything.”

“No, Rao, no Lena you’re not losing me. I want forever with you. You’re it for me, I know it. I don’t know how to – I can’t,” Kara fumbled for words for a long moment before getting up from the couch and stalking to the bedroom.

“Kara?” Lena stood from the couch, worried for a moment that Kara would fly out the back window but Kara returned moments later dressed in her sweatpants and the t-shirt of Lena’s that she had been sleeping in for the last few days.

“I’ve been trying to find a non-crazy time to ask you.” She had a box in her hands, small and covered in black velvet. “But no time like the present, right?”

“Kara,” Lena released her name on the tail end of a gasp as Kara dropped to one knee and opened the box.

“Lena, you are the love of my life. I know things haven’t been easy lately, and that is my fault. But you stuck by my side, just like you always have. For almost two years, you have been my rock. You accepted me and loved me, even when I felt like I didn’t deserve it. Even now, after I pushed you away. You are my forever.” Kara met Lena’s gaze, her eyes shining with tears and love. “Would you make me the happiest being in the galaxy by becoming my wife?”

“Kara,” Lena dropped to her knees in front of Kara. “Yes, Kara. Of course, I’ll marry you!” Kara’s smile shone brighter than the sun as she slipped the ring onto Lena’s finger. It was simple, a silver band inlaid with diamonds. Three bigger diamonds shone from the middle, the smallest two framing the middle one. The ring was elegant and just to Lena’s taste. She loved it, but nearly as much as she loved the woman who gave it to her.

“I love you, so much.” Kara said moments before Lena crashed their lips together. Lena pushed against Kara, making her lay on the floor and straddling her waist. Kara’s hands landed on her waist and he slid down, over her rear. Kara sat up a bit, kissing Lena back with all the love in her body. The anger was still there, boiling in her stomach but Lena wouldn’t allow it to come out. Not tonight.

“Kara,” Lena gasped as Kara stood suddenly, pressing Lena tight against her body and moving in the direction of the bedroom. Lena was set gently on the bed and Kara crawled on top of her, her hands moving to the buttons of Lena’s shirt. She kissed each inch of skin as it was revealed to her, lingering on the spot just above Lena’s belly button that she knew Lena loved when she nipped it softly.

Kara sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. Lena followed the movement and allowed her own shirt to drop from her shoulders. She wasted no time in unclasping her and Kara’s bras, eagerly taking Kara’s nipple into her mouth and sucking gently. Kara’s hands tangled in her hair, disturbing the curls Lena had taken the time to do that morning. Kara pushed Lena back against the bed once she reclaimed her lips in a heated kiss. They moaned in tandem when their bare breasts pressed together.

“I love you, Kara.” Lena whispered against her lips, her hands sliding to the hem of Kara’s pants. Kara braced her hands on either side of Lena’s head, looking down on the love of her life with a gentle smile, love and lust clouding her eyes.

“I love you, Lena.”


	15. Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of got away from me. It has pretty much nothing to do with the actual episode 'Solitude' except for a minor mention towards the end. Anyway, next chapter will be the Red K!Kara episode, which I know a lot of readers are looking forward too. There might be a bit of a gap between this update and the next because I want to be sure I get Red K! right. (Also, Sibohan is probably spelled wrong each time, sorry!)  
> Enjoy!

“Do you really have to go to Metropolis today?” Kara asked as she watched Lena move around her office. The newly engaged couple had just returned to LuthorCorp after enjoying a nice lunch together at Noonan’s. Lena had known she would have to go to Metropolis sometime soon, and she had informed Kara of that some weeks ago, but she hadn’t expected to be called away just two days after getting engaged.

“I’m sorry, love.” Lena glanced over at her fiancée, heart skipping a beat at the thought of Kara’s newest title. “You know I wouldn’t go if it wasn’t important.”

“No, that’s not it,” Kara shook her head. “I would never want to stop you from doing your job, Lee.” The new nickname had come about the morning before, over breakfast. “I just wish the timing was a little better. There’s a lot going on.” That was putting things lightly, in Lena’s opinion.

“I know.” Lena dropped the files she was in the process of packing into her bag on the desk and made her way to the couch. Kara turned her head and placed a kiss on the crown on Lena’s head when the brunette sat beside her and leaned against her shoulder. “I know.”

They sat that way for a long moment, until Kara glanced at the clock on the wall and noted the time.

“I’ve got to go; my lunch break is almost over.” She sighed as Lena shifted off her shoulder so she could stand up. “You still have to stop by CatCo before you leave, right?”

“I’ll be over there in about half an hour, barring any long phone calls.” Lena stood up, her heels making her and Kara the same height. “I’ll see you then.” Kara claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. Lena, in effort to extend the contact, wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders. She felt Kara’s lips stretch into a smile against her own and the feeling warmed her insides. She was glad even with everything Kara had to face, Lena could still make her smile. “I love you.” Lena said when they parted, wiping off the lipstick that had inevitably smeared onto Kara during their kiss.

“I love you, too.” Kara dropped one more kiss on the tip of Lena’s nose before leaving the office. Lena watched her go with a fond smile, turning back to her desk and rummaging around until she found her lipstick.

 

Lena could clearly see how agitated Kara was as soon as the blonde came into view. Her shoulders were tense and her jaw was clenched tightly. Lena could only guess that the agitation stemmed from the woman sitting across from her, Cat’s new assistant. Despite her clear frustration, Kara must have heard her coming and looked up, a bright smile on her face. Lena stepped further into the office, waving hello to Winn. She would need to talk to him before she left, but that could wait until after her meeting.

“Hello,” Lena greeted her fiancée as she walked up to her desk. Before Kara could say anything, the other assistant spoke up.

“If you’re here to see Ms. Grant I can help you.” In her desire to outdo Kara in every single little thing, Sibohan stood from her desk and walked over to Lena. “Oh, Ms. Luthor!” She exclaimed upon finally seeing Lena’s face. “Sibohan Smythe, it’s an honor to meet you.” She held her hand out to the CEO. Lena looked at the outstretched hand for a moment, one eyebrow raised, before her gaze flickered over to Kara.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Lena gave the woman a polite smile. She may not like her because of how much she had been tormenting Kara, but Lena was still polite. “Anyway,” Lena turned back to Kara, “I’m sort of on a schedule here, is Ms. Grant ready for me?”

“She’s in a meeting right now,” Sibohan answered before Kara could, “but it looks like they are just finishing up.” Lena could practically feel the anger radiating from Kara.

“Lena Luthor,” Cat said as she stood in the entry way of her office, “always a pleasure to see you.” She smiled a faux sweet smile at her. “What brings you to this side of town? I assume it isn’t my assistant considering the fact that the two of you haven’t snuck off to a supply closet yet.”

“That happened one time,” Kara mumbled under her breath but a chuckle from Winn let her know that she wasn’t as quite as she thought.

“Not this time, but there may time for that later.” Lena accented her statement with a wink at Kara, who promptly blushed but couldn’t hold back her smile. “For now, I have some business I’d like to speak with you about.”

“Hmm,” Cat hide a smile. “In that case, why don’t you join me in my office.” Cat turned her back on the three women, clearly expected Lena to follow her in.

“We’ll talk more when Cat’s through with me,” Lena, in a surprisingly unprofessional manner, swiftly leant down and placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“Of course,” slightly flustered at Lena’s actions, Kara couldn’t even be bothered to brush of the red lipstick stain on her cheek. Sibohan watched the whole scene with her mouth dropped open.

“What the hell was that?” She whisper-yelled at Kara as soon as the glass doors to Cat’s office closed.

“What was what?” Kara played innocent.

“You and Luthor? What are you? Friends with benefits?” Kara clenched her jaw, her previous happiness swept away in one smooth motion. She could hear the hidden meaning in Sibohan’s words: what did someone like Lena Luthor want with someone like Kara Danvers?

“I can’t see how that’s any of your business.” Kara said through clenched teeth. Sibohan rolled her eyes but moved back to her desk. Kara sighed and glanced over at Winn who shot her a supportive smile.

In Cat’s office, the blonde waiting until both of her assistants were sitting again before beginning her conversation with Lena.

“So,” she said, “what can you do for me. Ms. Luthor?”

“I think we’ve reached the point in our working relationship for you to call me, Lena.” The brunette ignored to wording of Cat’s question. “LuthorCorp is about to be undergoing some very serious ethical, economic and environmental changes. Since CatCo published such an amazing article about the relocation of LuthorCorp headquarters, I was hoping we could work a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” Cat, intrigued, leaned forward in her seat so she sat with her elbows resting on her desk. Lena sat in a chair across from her, perfectly poised.

“Exclusive coverage of all LuthorCorp activities for CatCo only.” Cat hid her surprise well due to her many years of experience.

“And why, may I ask, are you offering this to me?” Cat narrowed her eyes.

“As the leading publisher in National City, not to mention the rest of the United States, it only makes sense for CatCo to cover such an event. Unless, your magazine is for fashion trends and zodiac signs. If so, then I suppose I could ask the Daily Planet, but there is a bit of bad blood between the Planet and the Luthors.”

“Yes,” Cat’s face gave away nothing. “But what about CatCo’s very good relationship with our resident Super?”

“It’d be an honor to be published by the same company that helped create Supergirl.” Lena spoke honestly, not politically for the first time through the entre meeting. With some effort, Lena kept herself from turning to look at Kara, but she couldn’t hide her smile. She reached up to brush some hair out of her eyes.

“I’ll agree on one condition,” Cat spoke after a long bout of silence.

“Which is?”

“CatCo will also cover any and all wedding details.” Lena blinked once, twice, at Cat’s triumphant smirk. The blonde mimed brushing the hair out of her eyes. She had seen the ring. Of course, Lena hadn’t taken it off since Kara had placed it on her left hand two night ago.

“I’ll have to speak with Kara bout that, but I’m sure it won’t be a problem.”

“Then we have a deal, I’ll have Ker-ah draw up the contract and have it sent to your office.” Cat smiled before yelling for Kara to come into the room.

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” Unbelievably, Sibohan had also come into the room, but Cat only addressed Kara.

“Draw up a contract for Ms. Luthor and have it sent to her office. I’m sure she can give you the details herself.” Kara looked quizzically at Lena, but the CEO just mouthed the word ‘later’ to her. “That’ll be all.” Cat waved her hand, dismissing all three women from the office. Lena stood from her chair and followed the two assistants out.

“I’ll call you tonight after I land in Metropolis and explain everything.” Lena told Kara, who nodded along.

“I can walk you out, Ms. Luthor.” Sibohan offered. Lena turned to her with a faux sweet smile.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’d rather you didn’t.” Kara had set her notepad down and shut her table off.

“I’m sure I’m much better company than Ker-ah.” Even Winn rolled his eyes at the purposeful mispronunciation of Kara’s name.

“Doubtful,” Lena said with a bright smile before turning to her fiancée and holding out her hand. “Besides.” Lena said as Kara laced their fingers together, “I prefer the company of my fiancée to literally anyone else.” She turned her gaze back to Sibohan. “You never stood chance.”

Sibohan watched them go, snapping her mouth shut when Lena and Winn shared a glance and then looked in her direction, both of them smirking. Cat watched the whole scene from her office, smiling behind her coffee cup. If Cat had any doubts about Lena before, they were gone now.

 

 

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena said into the phone she had just put against her ear. She had been in Metropolis for three sleepless nights now, proving her earlier suspicions that she would never be able to get a proper night’s sleep without Kara there again. Her days had been filled with endless meetings as the board members discussed the pros and cons of changing the name of LuthorCorp. Lena had entered the Metropolis flat at the end of each day with a massive headache and a need to at least hear Kara’s voice. Their nightly phone calls reminded Lena of when they were still doing the long-distance thing.

“Yeah,” Kara sniffled on the other end of the line, clearly not okay but Lena knew better than to push. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“You didn’t.” Lena assured her, honestly, she wasn’t even sure what time it was.

“Lena,” Kara scolded her, “it’s almost two in the morning in Metropolis.” Lena glanced at the clock.

“So, it would seem,” when Kara huffed Lena added, “you know I can’t sleep without you, darling.” Lena had barely even crawled into the bed, it was too empty and cold.

“I know,” Kara sighed. Lena knew she was the same way, and that her lack of sleep more than likely had a lot to do with why she had called. They had talked on the phone hours earlier, Kara filling her in on the web attacks that had struck National City, prompting Lena to check on all her investments and other financial dealings, and the nuke that had almost destroyed the city.

“What’s bothering you, love?” Lena asked after a long period of just listening to Kara breath through the phone. “Did you have another nightmare?”

“You know me so well, Lee.” Kara said, almost sadly. The couple had never been strangers to nightmares, but the frequency had increased since Kara was affected by the Black Mercy and was forced to lose her family all over again.

“Of course, I do.” Lena laughed softly. “I’m sorry you can’t sleep.”

“It’s alright,” Kara’s speech was slightly slurred due to her exhaustion, “You’ll be home in a few days and then I’ll be fine.”

“You can’t just not sleep until then, Kara.”

“I know,” Kara yawned. “You can’t either.” Lena huffed but her small pout turned to a smile when she heard Kara’s sleepy laugh. She could easily picture the blonde in her mind, her blue eyes clear and unhidden behind her glasses, curls spilling over the pillows as she pulled Lena against her chest. She would slip her fingers beneath the hem of Lena’s shirt and stroke her back until they both fell asleep.

“I’ll sleep as much as I can, I promise.” Lena laid back on the couch, the mere sound of sleepy Kara enough to lull her into a near sleep state.

“M’kay.” Kara mumbled into the phone. “Love you, Lee.” She was asleep before she heard Lena reply. Lena refrained from hanging up the phone, and with the sound of Kara breathing in her ear, mumbling occasionally, Lena fell asleep.


	16. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't think it is what you were expecting, but it is something that I felt I had really, intentionally, left out of this story until now. Enjoy, and please let me know how I did with this one. 
> 
> PS: I've decided to expand the universe that this fic is in outside this story and the sequel with a collection of one shots. If you have something you want to see but haven't yet, or want more details on things that have or will happen, leave me a comment or message me on FF.Net or Tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex had thought Kara’s general grumpiness had more to do with the absence of Lena than anything else. It wasn’t uncommon for Kara to enter a general state of unhappiness after Lena left, especially if it would be a while until they would see each other again. Alex knew that it mostly stemmed from a lack of sleep. She almost felt bad for telling Kara not to fly to Metropolis each night. From the stand point of an Agent, Supergirl couldn’t leave the city unprotected. After the incident with Indigo and the knowledge that the mourning period Non had been observing was nearing an end. It was too dangerous to for Kara to leave.

Personally, selfishly maybe, Alex had just wanted to spend some quality time with her sister.

It wasn’t that Alex didn’t like Lena, that wasn’t the problem. Although she didn’t trust the Luthor at first, Alex had grown to love Lena like another sister. She knew they would be sisters someday, and she was fine with that.

The only problem Alex had is that Kara didn’t need her anymore, not the same way that she used too. Not in the same way that Alex still needed Kara.

Kara’s words to Alex hurt more than she wanted to admit, mostly because she knew there was some truth behind what Kara said.

_“You’re a fool, Alex,” Kara glared at her sister, maybe for the first time ever. “You try so hard to be the perfect Agent, the perfect sister. But you’re just a scared little girl.” Alex swallowed harshly, willing herself not to cry. “You can’t do anything without me. You wouldn’t be you without me. I bet you wouldn’t even be a DEO Agent if it wasn’t for me. You can try to deny it all you want, but everyone knows it’s true. You need me, and you can’t accept the fact that I don’t need you. I’ve never needed you.”_

Hours later, the words are still ringing in Alex’s mind. She knew Kara didn’t mean what she said. Kara wasn’t herself, her mind had been altered.

That knowledge didn’t make her hurt any less.

 

“Alex,” the sisters were currently sitting in the elder Danvers apartment, for a change. In all honesty, it had been closer to the DEO than Kara’s and between the red Kryptonite and the knowledge that her apartment would be empty, Kara could think of no better place to go than her sister’s apartment. “Please talk to me.” Kara had been begging for the last thirty minutes. She hurt Alex and she felt terrible for it. Alex was still one of the most important people in her life, tied for number one with Lena.

“Kara,” the blonde could tell from the tone of Alex’s voice that her sister was exhausted, physically and emotionally, “can’t we do this tomorrow?”

“No!” Kara reached for her sisters hand. “We can’t do this tomorrow. I know you Alex, I know how you bury your feelings and I’m not going to let you do that tonight.” Kara sighed, sadly. “I know I haven’t been there for you since Lena moved to National City. I’m sorry about that.” Kara and Alex had always been really close, but Kara had been pulling away. She was so wrapped up in Lena, and being Supergirl that she hadn’t even fully realized that her tendency to run to Alex had been replaced by her desire to run to Lena. The things she had said to Alex, even if she wasn’t herself, would haunt her for the rest of her life.

“Don’t, Kara. Don’t apologize for being in love.” Alex may be upset, but she’ll never stand for Kara blaming their family troubles on her relationship with Lena.

“Do you remember when I first landed on Earth and we watched all the classic Disney films together?” When Alex nodded, Kara continued. “And that my favorite one was always Lilo and Stitch?”

“Of course,” Alex smiled, just a bit. “I always said that I was lucky to get you. I could have gotten some weird space creature with six arms.” Kara laughed at the memory.

“Right. But that isn’t why Lilo and Stitch is my favorite.” Alex looked at her quizzically. “Having siblings was rare on Krypton. If I was still there, Kal-El would more than likely be the closest thing to a sibling I would have had.” Alex nodded along, Kara had told her such before. “I never thought I would get the chance to have a sister like Lilo had, a sister like you. But that’s what I ended up with.

“Kara,” Alex pulled her sister into a hug.

“Alex, you’re the best sister I could have asked for, and I’m sorry I haven’t spent as much time with you as I should have.” Alex felt Kara’s tears hitting the skin of her neck.

“I thought I told you not to apologize for being in love.” Alex squeezed her sister reassuringly. “Kara, I understand why we haven’t spent as much time together recently. I don’t blame you for that.” She pulled back. “Really, I don’t. Lena is amazing, I can’t think of a better match for you.” Alex swallowed, tears suddenly burning in her eyes. “It just hurts that you don’t need me as much. Which I know is just a part of life, you grow and you change and life would inevitably pull us in different directions but,”

“Alex, I will always need you.” Kara cut off her rambling sister. “Don’t ever think that I don’t need you. You’re my sister, my best friend. I wouldn’t be half the person I am today without you, you basically raised me.” Kara wiped her sisters tears away.

“I just don’t want to lose you.” Alex repeated the words she had said just a few days ago.

“You won’t lose me, Alex.” Kara promised her. “And from now on we will coordinate out sisters nights with Lena and Winn’s videogame nights. It’ll just be the two of us again, and we’ll get lunch and coffee at least twice a week.” Alex smiled.

“I don’t want to take away your time with Lena,” Alex protested halfheartedly, her smile betraying her.

“Lena and I have the rest of our lives to spend together.” Kara said, her smile brighter than Alex had seen in a while, since the black mercy event. “You and I only have until someone comes along and sweeps you off your feet, and then we’ll both have to figure out a new balance.” Kara bumped their shoulders together in jest.

“Sure, Kara.” Alex rolls her eyes. She’s doubtful that she’ll ever find a love like the one Kara and Lena share. Alex has never been the type for the intimate affection that Kara and Lena’s relationship oozed and she doubted she ever would be. Kara rolled her eyes at her sister, but she hoped she was right. Alex deserved someone who would give her the world.

“Wait,” Alex said suddenly, “the rest of your lives?” She raised an eyebrow. “Is there something you forgot to mention, little sister.” Although the phrase was worded as a question, it certainly wasn’t one. Alex, of course, had known that her sister was planning to propose, she had helped Kara pick the ring.

“I may have proposed,” Kara smiled widely, “and I may be engaged to Lena Luthor as of about five days ago.”

“And you wait until now to tell me?” Alex yelled in mock outrage, but smiles anyway. “Tell me everything.” Alex listens intently as Kara’s eyes light up ad she tells the story of how she proposed to Lena.

No, Alex didn’t hate Lena Luthor, not in the least. Any person who could make her baby sister smile so wide it seemed like the expression would be permanently there, who could make Kara’s eyes shine brighter than when she talked about her old life on Krypton, would always have a special place in Alex’s heart.


	17. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than I wanted but here it is. This is the after math of RedK! Kara once Lena is back home. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena was _exhausted._ Three days of heated debate between the board members had finally paid off and LuthorCorp was now finally on the way to becoming L-Corp. Lena’s dreams for her company were finally starting to come true. She could finally really rectify all the things Lex had done by making her company a force for good. She only wished that Kara was there so they could celebrate, or at least talk.

Kara had gone radio silent the afternoon after they had fallen asleep on the phone together. Lena was worried out of her mind. She knew a little bit about what was going on in National City, thanks to Winn and the news coverage of Supergirl, but what she knew did very little too easy her worries.

She knew that Kara had gotten the assistant from hell fired, and that she had been dressing in much tighter, darker clothing than normal. According to Winn, Kara was acting like a straight up bitch. She had even gone dancing with the boys, and spent the time at the club all over James. Lena knew that there had to be something wrong with her fiancée for her to act in such a way, not to mention the attack on National City. Kara loved her city, she always had.

Lena had texted Alex in an attempt to get more information but the elder Danvers hadn’t responded. Lena had no idea if Kara was okay, or not. Despite her sleep deprived state of mind, or perhaps because of it, Lena caught the first flight back to National City that she possibly could. She spent the entire flight chewing on her nails and twirling the ring on her left hand around her fingers.

It was nearing two in the morning when Lena stumbled into the apartment she and Kara shared, toeing off her shoes by the door and dropping her bags and keys on the table as she headed towards the bedroom. As she expected, Kara was sleeping and had curled up on Lena’s side of the bed. As quietly as she could, Lena stripped off the clothes she had worn on the flight home and pulled one of Kara’s shirts over her head. Her body relaxed when she finally moved around the bed and brushed her fingers over Kara’s cheek bone. The Kryptonian furrowed her brow slightly as her eyes opened.

“Hey,” Lena’s voice was soft, barely a whisper.

“Lena?” Kara rubbed at her eyes, half-sitting up in bed. “You’re home,”

“I’m home,” Lena smiled at her, again brushing her hand against Kara’s face. “I missed you, darling.”

“I missed you too,” Kara pulled at Lena’s arms until the paler woman climbed into bed with her and quickly settled against Lena’s chest. “Everything go okay?” Kara questioned as she pressed a kiss to Lena’s neck.

“Of course,” Lena spoke through a yawn. “I’ll fill you in in the morning.” Lena’s eyes closed of their own accord, the soft puffs of breath against her neck combined with the warmth of Kara in her arm quickly lulling her to sleep. She was out before Kara could say anything else.

Kara remained awake, lost in thought. Lena didn’t seem to have any qualms about crawling into bed with her. Did she not know what Kara had done? The pain Kara had caused? She knew she had been all over the news while she went on her rampage through the city, and she assumed that it had been broadcasted elsewhere as well. People tended to become a little wary when a hero seemed to switch sides.

Kara was almost glad that Lena had been out of town for the whole ordeal. She can’t imagine what she would have said to the woman under the effects of the red kryptonite, especially since none of her other friends were safe. She had even exposed J’onn’s secret! And the things she said to Alex, Kara would never forgive herself for the words that had escaped her mouth. Lena was spared though, Kara had even avoided texting and calling her while under the red k. Maybe that was her way of hurting Lena. Kara knew that Lena hated when they went more than a day without speaking to one another unless it was absolutely necessary. Kara suddenly dropping all contact, especially with Lena out of town, had probably been its own form of torture for the young CEO.

Slowly, Kara extracted herself from Lena’s embrace, sure that sleep would not be coming to her for a little bit longer. Lena shifted a bit as Kara moved but thankfully stayed asleep. The blonde moved into the living room, standing by the window that overlooked the city.

She stood there for a long, silent moment, her arms crossed over her body. Her eyes traced the city skyline, wondering how she would ever make up what she had done to her city.

“Kara?” Lena’s soft voice from the bedroom broke the silence, but Kara didn’t move. She heard Lena climb out of bed and then her soft footsteps against the wooden floors. “Kara?”

“Do you know what I did?” Kara’s voice is soft, full of emotion.

“Not entirely,” Lena yawned as she moved to stand next to her fiancée, “I only saw little bits on the news. What happened?”

“I did,” Kara swallowed thickly, “I attacked the city, my friends, everyone. No one was safe.” Tears slipped down her face. “I’m supposed to protect them, Lena. I’m supposed to keep them safe and I couldn’t even save them from me.”

“Why would you do something like that?” Lena asked, knowing there had to be more to the story.

“I was sick. Max Lord tried to produce man-made kryptonite, but since it wasn’t pure it didn’t work properly. It lowered my inhibitions, made me react to my anger and hate with violence. The longer it affected me, the worse I behaved.” Kara glanced over at Lena before turning back to the window. “I threw Cat Grant off a balcony, I was all over James at a club, I got Sibohan fired, I let a criminal go! I said the worst things I could have possibly said to my sister and I betrayed Hank’s trust.” Kara kept her gaze forward. “And you still just crawled into bed with me, like you always do. Like I’m not a monster.”

“That’s because you aren’t a monster.” Lena gently lifted Kara’s chin with a finger. “You know how I know? Because I’ve seen someone become a monster. I watched someone I love ruin life after life and feel nothing at all. I’ve watched someone lose all capacity to truly feel anything.” Lena tucked a tray strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “And you are nothing like that. You regret what happened, to the point that you are losing sleep. You aren’t a monster, you are a person who made a mistake. I know you, Kara, and I know that you will do everything in your power to make this wrong right.”

“I want to believe you, Lena, but-“

“But nothing, Kara. You made a mistake, you weren’t yourself, it happens. No matter what you did, you are still the woman that I am hopelessly in love with. You are still the woman I want to marry. And I will remind of all of this again and again until you believe me, as I’m sure your sister, Winn, James and J’onn would be happy to help me do.” Lena pressed their foreheads together. “You are not a monster.” Lena kissed her softly, tangling her fingers in Kara’s hair and caressing the back of her neck. Kara’s hands cupper Lena’s face gently, and though her eyes were still sad when they parted, she did offer Lena a small smile.

As Lena led them back to bed, Kara thanked Rao that she had Lena in her life. Lena who always knew what to say, and who was willing to tell Kara what she needed to hear, even if it wasn’t what she wanted to. Lena who gave Kara so much more than her love. Lena gave Kara strength, and protection, and warmth, but above all she made Kara believe in herself. She gave Kara hope.

They settled back into bed easily, laying on their sides so they could face each other. Lena gently traced the contours of Kara’s face before kissing her softly and whispering her love against Kara’s lips. Kara pulled Lena into her, placing a kiss on her forehead and mumbling a soft ‘thank you’ into Lena’s hair before they both drifted off.


	18. World's Finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait on this chapter. I've been really busy getting ready to go to college in the fall.   
> Enjoy!

Lena was waiting for her when Kara finally made it home after she and Lucy helped Alex and J’onn escape the DEO and Cadmus. She had just left the newly instated Director at the DEO after promising to help Lucy out, even though Kara was sure she would do a great job as Director.

“Did they make it?” Lena asked as Kara settled on the couch with her, collapsing into the CEO’s chest with a heavy sigh.

“Yes.” Kara, no matter how much she wanted to, was unable to give Lena the full debriefing of what went on at the DEO that day. All she knew was that J’onn had been under investigation and he, along with Alex, were on the run from a branch called Cadmus.

“They’ll be okay, Kara.” Lena gently stroked her fiancée’s hair, pressing a kiss to her hairline. Kara snuggled closer to her. They stayed like that until Kara nearly fell asleep, then Lena directed the exhausted hero to the bed after helping her out of her super suit.

 

Kara arrived at CatCo already in a bad mood. Her morning patrol had only further proved that the people of National City were still scared of her, and it had taken exceptionally long to get Ms. Grants coffee that morning so she was almost late for work. She didn’t feel any better after Ms. Grant refused to give her a cupcake. Kara desperately wanted to call Alex and tell her how bad her day had been already, a feeling that double the moment Shioban walked into her line of vision.

“You can’t be here,” Kara told her. The woman just smirked at her and Kara felt her stomach drop as Shiboan let out an ear-piercing scream that launched Kara out of the window behind her. She failed to see the triumphant smirk on the brunette’s face as she fell, but couldn’t linger on that for too long. Kara couldn’t see a scenario in which her secret wasn’t revealed. If she hit the ground, there would be a massive dent and she would walk away unharmed. If she flew, well, everyone would see her. Luckily, the decision was taken out of her hands by a strange red blur that ran up the side of the building. Kara felt arms wrap around her and then she was moving at incredible speeds, the world a blur around her.

“Oh, you’re on fire!” A masculine voice sounded when the motion finally stopped. Kara looked at the flames on her chest after the man in the red suit backed away with his hands raised and a loud,”uh, nope!”

“You didn’t need to save me,” Kara said once the flames were out.

“You fell out a window,” the man replied, “and I caught you and ran you out here, which I didn’t actually mean to do. I _have_ been working on my speed.” He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Kara.

“I’ve got to get back to the city.” Kara ignored the man and took to the skies, leaving her day wear behind. As she flew back to the city she noticed a blur on the ground below, leaving a trail of lightning behind it. With a puzzled look, Kara descended to the ground.

“How did you do that?” The man asked.

“I’m Supergirl.”

“You’re who now?” Kara was almost offended that he didn’t know who she was.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the Flash,” the man seemed surprised that she didn’t know who he was.

“The who now?”

“The Flash – do you not know who I am?”

“Should I?” Kara shrugged her shoulders. The man sighed before removing his mask.

“Hey, I’m Barry Allen, and I think I’m on the wrong Earth.” Kara stared at him in disbelief as he smiled softly at her. “I need your help.” 

 

“Kara!” Lena entered the room that Kara, Winn and James had commandeered. She hadn’t spotted the blonde at her desk so she headed down the hall to see if she was back from her near death experience yet. Logically she knew that Kara wouldn’t have been hurt even if she did it the ground, but logic wasn’t a great comfort after her girlfriend was thrown out a window.

“Lena, hey, I thought you had meetings all day.” Kara moved from her place leaning against the desk chair and allowed Lena to pull her into a hug.

“I did and then my fiancée was thrown out a window.” Lena cupped her face. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Barry saved me,” Kara smiled brightly at her before moving to her side and gesturing with one hand to the man Lena had just realized was occupying the chair Kara had been leaning against.

“Barry?” Lena asked. She had been so focused on Kara she had failed to even register the presence of someone else in the room.

“Yeah, hi, I’m Barry Allen.” Barry stood and held out his hand for Lena to shake, which she did after only a moment of hesitation.

“Lena Luthor,” she introduced herself, her forehead holding a crinkle similar to the one Kara possessed when she was upset. “How –“ Lena’s question was cut off by Winn and James entering the room. The two men were dully introduced to the new hero in town. As Barry explained the theory of the multiverse to them, Lena noticed the strange stand-offish way James was holding himself. Winn caught her eye briefly and nodded, letting her know that he had noticed too.

“But first things first, food.” Barry patted his stomach. “I need to consume about ten thousand calories a day.”

“Oh, you have definitely met the right girl.” Winn pointed to Kara as Lena nodded in agreement.

“Do you like donuts?” Kara asked with a smirk.

“Who doesn’t like donuts?” Barry smiled back.

“I know a place. Lena?” Kara turned to her, still smiling brightly.

“I can’t today, love, I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll walk out with you.” The trio left the room after Barry grabbed his coat and headed over to Kara’s desk.

“I just need to grab something really quick,”

“Kiera, glad to know you survived.” Cat spoke up from her office.

“I was rescued,” Kara began before Cat interrupted her once again.

“You are in the center of break news. Talk to no one I will let you know when to reveal exactly what happened.” Cat reclaimed her seat at her desk as Kara, Lena, James, Winn and Barry entered her office. “For now, we have more important matters. There’s a new superhero in town which is direct competition for Supergirl.”

“Not competition, they’re more like equals or partners. Speaking was a bad idea, I see that now.” Barry trailed off under Cat’s harsh glare.

“Who are you?” Lena rolled her eyes as Winn, James and Kara each claimed that he was their cousin in unison. Cat caught her gaze, the disbelief obvious, but let the matter slide. “Whatever the case may be, I now have the job of naming this hero. I was thinking the Whoosh, the Red Streak,” Cat’s eyes narrowed as inspiration hit, “The Blur.”

“What about the Flash? That’s a cool superhero name, right?” Barry cleared his throat awkwardly as Cat shot down his idea.

“Leave.” Ms. Grant dismissed the five of them, and they left quickly. Barry muttered something about that being worse than his boss under his breath, which only Kara heard. James and Winn returned to work as Kara, Lena and Barry walked out.

“So, you’re engaged?” Barry asked the couple as they made their way down in the elevator.

“Yes,” Kara answered with a bright smile. Her gaze shifted to Lena who couldn’t help but pull her in for a quick kiss. “What about you? Anyone special back on your Earth?” Barry just shrugged noncommittedly as the trio stepped off the elevator.

“I’ll see you later, Kara. It was nice meeting you, Barry.” Lena kissed Kara on the check before signaling for her driver to come pick her up after the trio exited the building.

 

The journey back to LuthorCorp, soon to be L-Corp, was made quickly. As Lena stepped off the elevator near her office, she was surprised to see a figure sitting in the waiting area.

“Maxwell Lord.”  Lena could count the number of times she had done business with the man on one hand. “To what do I owe the pleasure.”

“Lena Luthor,” Max stood from his seat and followed the CEO into her office. “Still as beautiful as ever.”

“What do you want?” Lena sat in her chair, eager for this conversation to be over with. Lord had been a thorn in Kara’s side too many times for Lena, besides the fact the she had never liked him in the first place.

“Straight to the point, I see, whatever happened to polite small talk?”

“Lovely weather we are having today.” Lena’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “What do you want? I have no business with you.”

“No, it was your brother who enjoyed partnering with my company.” Max seemed to enjoy the way Lena’s jaw clenched. “I’m not here to make a deal with you. I’m here with a gift.” Max pulled a small box from his pocket, Lena recognized the case as a jewelry box. “I’m sure you’ve heard about the aliens that attacked my facility some months ago. What you probably didn’t know is that they did manage to steal something from me. I don’t know what the aliens are planning with the device, but I do believe that the time has come for them to attack.”

“How do you know that?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Let’s just say there’s a certain buzz in the air.” Max placed the box on Lena’s desk, directly in front of her.

“Why me?”

“It would be shame for the world to lose such a beautiful mind.” Max gave her one last meaningful look before leaving the office. Lena stared at the box, finally opening it ten minutes after Max ha left. Inside was a rather simple earring set. Lena stared at them for a little while, seemingly in a sort of trace until her phone beeped with a message from Kara. It seemed that Livewire had escaped and teamed up with Shioban and Kara was going to go after them with the help of Barry. Lena read the text and then looked back over at the earrings.

Quickly, she put them on before calling for Jess to send in her next appointment.

 

“Did Barry make it home?” Lena asked as Kara stepped into her office from the balcony. She looked exhausted, Lena noticed, as she sat on the couch in her super suit. Today had been hard on her, between Silver Banshee, Livewire and having to send her new friend home. The fact that Kara hadn’t heard from Alex yet didn’t not help, but at least the city trusted her again.

“I hope so.” Kara answered. “Did you get knew earrings?” Kara noticed that the small hoops Lena had been wearing earlier at CatCo had been replaced by what looked like diamonds.

“They were gift.” Lena touched her ear. “Did you notice James acting strange earlier?” Lena swiftly change the subject.

“No, why?”

“He seemed sort of, on edge earlier.” Lena began to shut down her computer and gather her things.

“It’s probably just the break up.” Kara shrugged as she stood from the couch. Lena had heard that James and Lucy had broken up, but his behavior around Barry earlier had seemed different than normal break up actions. “Ready to go?”

“Just let me tell Jess that she can go.” Lena walked to the office door and pulled it open.

“What can I help you with, Ms. Luthor?” Jess asked as her boss came into view. Kara had always liked Jess. She was kind and courteous, and Kara knew she worked hard to make sure Lena was never bothered while at work.

“Nothing at all, Jess. In fact, I was coming to let you know that I am about to head home for the night. I think you should do the same.”

“Of course, Ms. Lu-“Jess stopped abruptly in the middle of Lena’s name.

“Jess?” Lena asked softly. “Jess?” Kara rounded the corner after Lena called for her assistant a second time with no answer.

“Is everything alright, Ms. Luthor?” Kara asked, but apparently, she had no need to act in such a way. Jess, it seemed, had no intention of saying anything or reacting in any way to the presence of Supergirl. Without prompting, the woman stood from her desk and walked to the elevator, paying no mind to her boss calling after her. Kara stepped back into Lena’s office and moved towards the balcony. “Lena, I think you should see this.”

Lena took her place beside her fiancée and looked down on the city. On the streets below, people had abandoned their vehicles and flooded the roads, all walking in the same direction.

Something was very wrong.


	19. Myriad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left guys! I know this one is really short but that's because the next one will be much longer.   
> On a side note, remember when I asked about that Kara/Diana fic awhile back? It's finally up! The title is 'Bring Me To Life' and chapter two should be up later tonight.   
> Enjoy!

“Kara,” Lena whispered softly, grasping her fiancée’s arm with one hand, the other over her mouth as she gasped. “What is happening?”

“I-I don’t know.” Kara watched the figures on the street move in horror. “Wait,” Kara turned to look at Lena, concern written across her face. “Why aren’t you being affected?”

“I’m not sure.” Lena was just as puzzled as Kara. “We don’t have time to worry about that. We need to figure out what is going on and how to stop it.”

“Right.” Kara stepped a little ways away from Lena and prepared to take to the skies. “Meet me at CatCo in an hour.” She waited until Lena nodded her agreement before she leapt into the air and flew off in the direction of the DEO headquarters. Lena stayed on the balcony for a bit, watching the figures below her walk in formation along the streets of National City.

Without conscious thought, Lena reached for the earrings she now wore.

_It would be a shame for the world to lose such a beautiful mind._

Maxwell Lord’s words floated through her mind. She wasn’t exactly sure what his motive had been when he gave her the earrings, but she was sure that he had somehow discovered what was happening.

With a resigned sigh, Lena gathered her things together and readied herself for another conversation with her least favorite person in National City.

 

Lena was, incredibly in Max’s opinion, unsurprised to see him casually walking into CatCo while the rest of the city functioned on auto pilot around them. Then again, he had given her the protection for a reason. Now he could only hope that Cat was wearing hers as well.

“Ms. Luthor,” Max greeted her as they both stepped into the elevator. “Lovely jewelry.” Lena sent him a cold glare to which his smirked in response.

Supergirl stood in the foyer of the office floor, talking with Ms. Grant. As Lena and Max approached, Lena saw her look at her phone and then step towards the balcony to the side.

“Wait a minute if it’s affecting Superman are any of us safe?” Cat asked as she looked over the balcony.

“I may not be Superman,” Lena rolled her eyes as Max made his presence know, “but I do have my moments.”

Lena could see Kara’s shoulders tense and stay that way as Max explained how he had blocked the signal from his brain. “I see you are both wearing the earrings I gave you.” Kara clenched her jaw as Max delicately moved a bit of hair away from Cat’s and then Lena’s face, putting the diamond earrings on display for everyone.

“Ion blockers in the earrings.” Cat summarized from his little display, her eyes flicking back and forth between the Luthor and the Super. Lena cleared her throat.

“If you had this technology, why didn’t you give it to someone who could help?” Lena refrained from mentioning the exact organization, knowing that she shouldn’t be as well informed as she is.

“Why didn’t you give it to the DEO?” Kara asked, arms crossed over her chest.

“I didn’t have any one on the inside I could trust, not since Sunshine Danvers and her boss left.”

“I assume you have some sort of a plan to stop this then?” Cat asked in her normal snarky manner.

“Of course, I do,” Max paused looking at each of them in turn. “We detonate the city.”

 

 

“Oh, Rao, please let this work.” Lena heard Kara mumble to herself. The sun had finally set over the city and the foursome had made the journey to one of CatCo’s old broadcasting stations on the edge of town. They were hoping that since the tech was so old, the satellites that Non was using to broadcast Myriad wouldn’t be able to disrupt the signal. Lena could see that Supergirl was feeling fairly low already. If losing Kelly earlier hadn’t been enough, Lena would never forget the sound her body made when it the ground nor the anguish in Kara’s eyes as she placed James and Winn on the ground, Kara had just fought with her sister in a battle that could have very easily resulted in the death of both women.

Fortunately, Kara had been able to break the hold Myriad had on Alex and reinstall a sense of hope in her sister. Hopefully she would be able to do that to the entire city. Maxwell’s idea had been shot down by Kara, Lena and Cat. Lena knew none of them would have been able to live with themselves if they had made the decision to nuke the entire city.

“Kara,” Lena whispered her name, knowing that with Max and Cat around she would be unable to comfort her lover in any way other than soothing words too low for anyone else to hear. “Relax, my love. You can do this. I believe in you and so does everyone else in this room.”

Kara looked away from her fingers that she had been nervously fidgeting with and caught Lena’s gaze. She nodded once in thanks, her eyes shining with the love she couldn’t vocalize in the present company. Still, her look alone warmed Lena’s heart. They could do this. Kara could do this.

Kara sat in the booth, looking at Lena through the glass. Her soft words had brought her much comfort, but she was still unsure. She had only redeemed herself in the eyes of the public that day. Would the symbol on her chest mean the same thing it used to? The people protected her earlier, but would they believe in her now? Lena, as if she was sensing Kara’s distress, kept her gaze on the Kryptonian. Kara met her eyes again, nearly releasing a gasp as Lena stared into her very soul, filling her entire being with warmth, love, strength and most of all hope. And suddenly, Kara knew she could do this. She could bring hope to this city, to her people, because the person who gave _her_ hope was standing merely feet away from her, smiling lips and adoring gaze directed only at her. Kara could do this. Taking one long, deep breath, Kara began to speak.

Lena could feel the change in the air as Kara’s impassioned words filled the airways. Her symbol was broadcasting across the city. People were being freed from Myriad. It was working. Lena had never been more in love with Kara than she was in that moment. Alex clapped a hand on her shoulder and Lena knew she was just as proud of Kara.


	20. Better Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN~ I am sitting in my college dorm for the first time as I post this chapter. I began this story when I started my senior year, it only felt right to end this journey when I started my next chapter. There will be a sequel to this at some point but I will more than likely be a while before it is posted. I hope you all enjoyed this story!

The joy Kara felt from freeing the people of National City from Myriad’s control was short lived. J’onn was taken into custody at the DEO almost as soon as they arrived by General Samuel Lane. Although it was clear Lucy wanted to protest, she hesitated. Seeing the opportunity, General Lane turned to Lena.

“And what is she doing here?” He pointed at her while also turning away, seeming to ask the room at large. “She’s a civilian and a,”

“A Luthor?” Lena asked coldly. While she had not had been on the receiving end of too many naysayers while in National City, Metropolis was filled with people who hated her just because of her last name.

“Ms. Luthor helped break the city from Myriad’s control. She deserves to be here.” Kara stepped in to defend her fiancée. “What do we know?” Kara directed the question to Lucy.

“Not much,” Lucy turned to the screens as Kara stepped up beside her. Lena hung back, closer to Winn, so she wouldn’t interfere while Kara was in her element. As Lucy and Kara debated a plan of action with the other military and DEO agents around, Lena felt a pressure building in her head.

“Do you suddenly have a headache too?” Winn asked from her side, rubbing the side of his head with one hand. “It’s building.” Winn continued before Lena could answer. One by one everyone in the room began to show signs of a headache, some clenched their jaws, some shut their eyes, and some simply but their head in their hands with a small groan.

“What’s causing this?” Alex asked through clenched teeth.

“It’s Myriad.” Kara said. “I have to face them. Non can stop this signal. We have to do something before this gets worse than just a headache.”

“Supergirl you can’t face both of them, Non and Indigo are too powerful for together. You can’t do it alone.” Alex protested.

“You’re right.” Lena could see Kara’s shoulders sag as she accepted the truth. “But, if J’onn helps me.”

“Absolutely not. We are not releasing a criminal for any reason.” General Lane protested.

“Let him go.” Lucy spoke up.

“Lucy,”

“No, I am in charge here. I am the Director of the DEO, which has custody over J’onn J’onz and I am ordering you to release him.”  Lucy stared her father down, nearly daring him to defy her orders. Lena silently applauded the woman for growing a pair and standing up. “Let him go.” Vasquez pulled the cuffs of J’onn as directed. “Set them both up with a live feed.”

Lena waited until just before Kara and J’onn took off to step her to the hero.

“Kara, please be careful.” Lena gripped her arms tightly. Her head was pounding and she knew Kara could see how much pain she, and the others, was in. “Please come back to me.”

“I love you,” Kara pulled Lena close to her, covering the lips below her with a long kiss. Before Lena could reply, or comment on the fact that Kara hadn’t actually answered her, Kara had already swept out of the building with J’onn.

 

The fight with Non and Indigo, while relatively short, did nothing to ease the pain her Lena’s head. The knowledge that Non could not, not would not but was physically incapable, of stopping the signal placed a heavy weight on each of the viewers, and especially on Kara. Even through the limited view of J’onns body camera, Lena could see Kara’s shoulders sag with the weight of what she had to do. Soon she disappeared from camera only for her voice to come through an ear piece witch Susan handed to Alex.

Lena watched to emotions filter across Alex’s face as she spoke to Kara. With each word, Alex sagged a little more and her eye became just a bit more glossy. Lena found herself moving closer without meaning too.

“I can’t do that Kara.” Alex paused, Lena noticed a single tear roll down her face. “I promise.” Her voice cracked and she pulled the earpiece from herself and held it out for Lena.

“Kara?”

“I don’t have a lot of time Lena. I’m going to fly Fort Rozz out of earth’s atmosphere myself.”

“Kara,” Lena chocked on her words.

“Listen to me, Lena, please. I love you. I love you so much. Being with you in the best thing that has ever happened to me Don’t ever forget that, okay? I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you won’t bury yourself in your work, that you won’t stop living your life. Make room in your heart for someone else.”

“Kara, I can’t.”

“You have too Lena.” Kara’s voice was clouded by the tears Lena knew were there. “I can’t do this if you don’t.”

“Then don’t do it! There had to be another way.” Lena swallowed harshly.

“There isn’t another way. I’m out of time, love.”

“Kara, please don’t.” Lena didn’t want to let go.

“I love you Lena Luthor. I couldn’t wait to be your wife.” The line remained on but there was no one on the other side. Lena cried out for Kara to come back, pleading with her love to stay. Her attention was only switched when they could see Fort Rozz on the screen slowly lift from its groove in the desert.

“No,” Lena whispered, tears running down her face. Beside her, Alex gripped her necklace in one hand, Lena recognized the chain as one that Kara almost never took off, before turning away from the table sharply. Her jaw clenched, she climbed into the pod that Kara had arrived on earth in. Lena could only watch as the pod took off, hoping Alex would get there in time.

 

Alex and Lena stood on opposite sides of Kara’s bed when she woke up. They each took turns berating her for being so stupid, Alex made sure Kara knew that she wasn’t the only badass in the family, before the elder Danvers stepped out of the room to give the couple some privacy.

“Kara Danvers Zor-El,” Lena started, “if you ever do anything like that again I will kill you myself.” With that, Lena pulled Kara into a deep kiss that left the both of them breathless when they separated. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Kara replied, pulling Lena closer by wrapping her arms around her waist. Instead of leaning in for a kiss, Kara buried her nose in Lena’s hair, taking a deep breath. She felt like she could finally breathe again.

When the couple finally left the medical bay, they were met with cheers and applause, Lucy and J’onn greeting them with hugs as they had done to Alex moments ago. J’onn was reinstated as Director of the DEO, and accepted the position with grace while at the same time offering to share the duty with Lucy, who had done her job admirably for the short time she had had it.

The group separated, making plans to meet up at Kara and Lena’s place later to celebrate a hard-earned victory, a party that would only be broken up by a falling star that turned out to be much more than that.

 

Later that night, after the man in the pod had been moved the city DEO base, which Kara had been unaware even existed, Kara and Lena laid in bed together. Lena rested her head against Kara’s chest, reassured by the even beating of her lover’s heart.

“I couldn’t have done this without you.” Kara broke the silence that had blanketed them since she crawled into bed.

“Sure you could have.” Lena replied, pressing a kiss to the spot above Kara’s heart.

“Lena,”

“I’m not saying that to patronize myself Kara or anything similar, I know my value in your life. I merely meant that you would have been, and are, a great hero with or without me. Your heart is what makes you a hero Kara, not a cape or a symbol on your chest. You, your heart is what gives people hope.” Lena smiled against Kara’s skin when she felt the blonde hold her closer.

“Whether or not that is true,” Kara shifted until they were eye to eye, “You are the one who gives me hope. You, this little family we’ve created her in National City with Alex, James, Winn, J’onn and Lucy. You are what gives me the strength to do things like carry a ship into space.”

“Please don’t ever do something like that again.” Lena chuckled a bit but her tone was serious.

“I’ll do my best.” Kara kissed her quickly. They settle back into bed, holding one another close.

“Kara?” Lena waited until Kara hummed a response. “I can’t wait to call you my wife either.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Hello, everyone and welcome to my first Supergirl/SuperCorp fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. This story will basically be a retelling of the first season of Supergirl, but with Kara and Lena in a long-distance relationship. I won’t cover every episode in season one. My plan is to write two chapters for each episode rewrite and then have one chapter in between that covers their day to day life when they are separated. I will mention the episode(s) covered in the title of each chapter. Please, leave a review and let me know how this chapter is. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames.


End file.
